


The unknown

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beloved [](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[lilly0](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/) as a birthday present. I really hope you’ll like this.

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 1  
**Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
**Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
**Warning:** none  
**Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
**Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…  
**Notes:** Written for my beloved [](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/)**lilly0** as a birthday present. I really hope you’ll like this.  
  
  
“Do you think the green one is better?” Jun turned to look at himself in the mirror. He had been standing there the last hour, changing his clothes for the tenth time.  
  
“Mhm,” he just got in response. Ohno was lying on his bed, covered with the shirts and pants Jun had thrown out of his closet. His eyes were closed like he was already about to fall asleep.  
  
Jun took the sweater he had placed on the small chair and threw it against Ohno. “Hey, wake up. You didn’t even look at me when I asked about my clothes.”  
  
Ohno stretched his limbs. “Jun, it doesn’t matter what you wear. You look good in all of these things.”  
  
“You are right,” Jun replied.  
  
Ohno just nodded at him.  
  
“I should have called Aiba, he knows better about fashion than you do.”  
  
Ohno just sighed at that and rolled his eyes when Jun smiled at him.  
  
“Talking about Aiba, is he already on his way here?” Ohno wanted to know.  
  
“Yeah, I think. He wanted to finish his work for the presentation on Monday, but he should be done by now,” Jun answered.  
  
“A new advertisement?”  
  
Jun nodded. “Yes. It’s something about soap and shower gel. But I don’t know any details. I am stuck in my project, so I didn’t have any time to ask Aiba about his work.”  
  
“Still the new motorcycle advertisement?”  
  
Jun sighed. “Yes.”  Months had passed since he had the first mail from this motorcycle selling company on his desk. They wanted a totally new, innovative, never-seen-before advertisement for their machines. Jun had worked seven days a week to create something new, but he had withdrawn all his drafts. This was the first day in weeks he allowed himself to go out at night, spending some time with his friends.  
  
“It’s really good that you come along with us today. You need some more free time,” Ohno said. “And I almost forgot how you look, because I haven’t seen you for-,” Ohno closed one eye and started counting, “-five weeks.”  
  
“I am really sorry about that,” Jun answered. “I haven’t even seen Aiba for two weeks, even though our office rooms are almost next to each other.”  
  
“You really work too much.” Ohno crossed his arms. “What does your boss say about it?”  
  
“The old or the young one?”  
  
“There are two?” Ohno asked.  
  
“Yes,” Jun started. “The old one is about to retire, and his son will succeed him, but he is still in the US to study there. No one has seen him up till now. It’s just what the old man told us in the last meeting. By the end of the year his son will be our new boss.”  
  
“Sometimes I am really happy to be my own boss.” Ohno laughed.  
  
Jun angled for the green sparkling T-shirt and changed another time during this evening. “It must be cool to have one’s own business.”  
  
“Yeah. It is. But believe me, owning a gallery isn’t always just nice. Artists are a strange bunch of people - really nerve-racking sometimes.”  
  
Jun tilted his head and looked back at Ohno. “You know that this includes yourself as well, because you are an artist too?”  
  
“Sure, never said that I am easy to handle,” Ohno grinned.  
  
“Talking about easy to handle, did you take the pictures from this new artist you talked about last time?” Jun slipped into his jeans. He had again lost some weight. He immediately recognized it when his jeans almost slipped down his hips. He needed to search for his belt in his closet.  
  
“Yes, he is really talented, though he has only two themes he draws – this one guy in every position and his two bulldogs.”  
  
“That sounds…interesting?” Jun said.  
  
“He is really good in drawing, but it’s getting a little boring to have only these dogs and this one guy,” Ohno replied.  
  
“What was his name again?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
“Kamenashi Kazuya. He is a friend of Nino. I guess he’ll be at the party tonight,” Ohno mused.  
  
“Am I right with my in thinking that you’d never exhibit those pictures if they weren’t from a friend of one of your best friends?” Jun turned a last time to look at himself in the mirror. Blue stoned jeans and a green sparkling T-shirt. Everyone else would have looked strange, but it fit Jun. The crazier the better – in his case.  
  
“No, I probably wouldn’t. Nino, Aiba, you and I have been knowing each other since childhood, I think I can’t refuse any request from you,” Ohno sighed.  
  
“Hm, so if I asked you to blow me off, you’d do it?” Jun joked.  
  
Ohno pulled one eyebrow up, staring at Jun. “Idiot.”  
  
The very moment Jun wanted to answer, the doorbell rang. “That’s Aiba for sure,” Jun said instead.  
  
He opened the door and looked at the other. It always amazed Jun to see Aiba. No matter what Aiba wore, it fit him. “That looks interesting,” Jun smiled.  
  
“I wanted to try something new,” Aiba answered, one of his bright smiles curling his lips. He slipped out of his shoes and took the slippers Jun handed him. Aiba looked tired, even though he tried his best hiding it. But no matter how hard Aiba tried covering that he was exhausted, Jun could see it immediately. They had been knowing each other since forever after all.  
  
“Have you seen mom and dad?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba let himself fall down on the couch in Jun’s living room. “Nope. I called dad yesterday, but he was out fishing.”  
  
“I envy him,” Ohno hooked in.  
  
Jun had to laugh. “You really spent too much time in our house.”  
  
“Maybe dad will replace us with you as his son,” Aiba smirked.

“Yeah, if we don’t visit them soon I think he’ll really think about that,” Jun sighed. He knew their parents; they always wanted them to come by at weekends to visit them. But with their jobs in the advertisement industry they had hardly any free time to spend their evenings. Sometimes Jun missed his family, but at least he had his brother not too far away from him.  
  
Ohno sat next to Aiba and looked from one to the other. “You know, at the beginning I always thought you were twins.”  
  
“We?” Aiba giggled. “But we don’t even look alike.”  
  
Ohno tilted his head like he was searching for similarities between them. “No. It’s not about looking like each other, but you are acting the same, you understand each other without words. That’s incredible.”  
  
“In the end we are siblings, Satoshi,” Jun answered.  
  
“Special ones. When I think about my brother and me. Ah, no, let’s talk about something different,” Ohno waved his hand.  
  
Jun knew that Ohno and his siblings weren’t close - a thing that had always been hurting Ohno. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of the bond Aiba and Jun shared. Jun couldn’t remember that he had fought with Aiba for real. That had never happened between them. And if they had had one of their silly fights back in their childhood, Aiba had started crying (even though he was the older one) and Jun had felt so sorry about it, that he had pampered him in the end instead of being mad about their fight. It had always been like this between them.  
  
“Yeah, I think we really are special. Cool, tough, hot, the best, famous and totally liked by everyone,” Aiba joked.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “Yes, absolutely Aiba-chan.”  
  
“We should go now, you two super-great-men,” Ohno laughed.  
  
Jun would never understand Ohno’s mood swings. He could be in his thoughts, sad, happy, chipper, depressed… and everything within five minutes. But after all these years he had learned handling Ohno the way he was. And no matter if they were just friends, Ohno was something like a third brother for Aiba and him.  
  
“Come on, old aniki,” Jun grinned.  
  
“Hey, I am not old,” Ohno complained.  
  
“Older than we are. So you are the oldest among us,” Aiba giggled. “You are the grandpa, especially when you talk about going fishing, an old men sport.”  
  
Ohno grumbled something unintelligible. Jun could see Ohno’s cheeks flushing. He knew that Ohno liked it to be seen as a part of their family. In the end, Ohno hadn’t had an easy childhood and he spent more time at Aiba’s and Jun’s home than at his own. For Jun (and also for Aiba) Ohno was their older brother – even though not related by blood.  
  
***  
  
Jun would never understand how Nino could live in an apartment with hardly any furniture.  
Jun knew that he himself was special when it came to living conditions. He had this tick for extreme rare and stylish things and he didn’t even want to think about what the lamp he bought last week cost. But it didn’t need to be all expensive to make Jun feel comfortable. Jun loved Aiba’s apartment for example. It was like a cosy, bubbly cloud with a lot of vintage stuff and warm colours. Nothing Jun would prefer to live in, but it was comfortable to spend time there. In Nino’s case it was something different.  
  
“Ah, I see you bought a couch?” Ohno asked and let his hand wander over the item.  
Nino smiled at them. “No, not really. I found it on the bulky waste. Isn’t it a scandal to throw such a cool thing away?”  
  
Jun wrinkled his nose. Not in one million years would he sit on this couch. Nino wasn’t the master of cleaning, so he was sure that he had only placed the couch in his apartment without a proper cleaning beforehand. Jun looked at Aiba and Ohno, who seemed to have the same thought he had. Once again Jun didn’t understand why Ohno had once been together with Nino. But he perfectly understood the reason why they weren’t anymore.  
  
“You still don’t have curtains or a carpet?” Jun asked.  
  
Nino just smiled at him. “Nah, I don’t need that kind of stuff. I am not a girl after all.”  
  
“You mean, you don’t want to spend money on it,” Aiba countered.  
  
“But maybe you find some more things on the bulky waste,” Ohno added.  
  
“Hey, that’s a good idea,” Nino said.  
  
Jun poked Ohno’s side and murmured, “He doesn’t need more stupid ideas, Satoshi.”  
  
They walked up to the dining table and sat around it. Jun trusted this place, because he had donated it to Nino when he had bought himself new furniture last year. So this place was safe for Jun. “If anyone else at this party wants this place, protect it with your life, Aiba-chan. Not in hundred years am I going to sit on that couch,”  Jun pointed at the item.  
  
“Yeah, me neither,” Aiba whispered back.  
  
“How’s work going?” Nino asked when he came back into the room, four glasses with beer on a big plate.  
  
“Stressful, but it’s okay,” Aiba said.  
  
Nino placed the things on the table and sat next to Jun. “What about you, Jun?”  
  
“Same. We have a lot to do right now. But it’s okay.”  
  
“And you Satoshi?” Nino wanted to know.  
  
Jun admired the relationship they had. They had been together for almost the whole time in school, and when they had broken up they managed to stay friends. It was unthinkable for Jun to stay in contact with one of his ex-friends. The four of them always stuck together, and Jun was glad that it stayed like this.  
  
“I am okay. Just that friend of yours, Nino...he is really...strange?”  
  
Nino laughed. “Oh yes, I know. His pictures are something special, aren’t they?”  
  
Ohno looked at him, visibly searching for the right words. “They aren’t special anymore, because he only has two motives. That’s not special, Nino.”  
  
“Give him some time, Satoshi. He really is talented. He just needs some time to get out of this two-motive-phase he is in right now.”  
  
Ohno sighed. “Just because he is your friend, Nino. Otherwise I would have stopped exhibiting his pictures at my gallery.”  
  
“I really want to get to know this strange artist,” Aiba said.  
  
“Oh, he’ll come tonight,” Nino smiled. “So you’ll see him later on.”  
  
“That’s cool,” Aiba answered.  
  
“He really isn’t interesting,” Ohno grumbled. (A little too fast in Jun’s opinion.)  
  
“What about you, Nino?” Jun asked. “How’s work going?”  
  
Nino grinned at him. “Oh, times are good for me.”  
  
“Loan sharks never run out of work, right?” Aiba said.  
  
“Nope. I have enough to do, that’s good.”  
  
Jun could understand why Nino tried to safe all his money. He had to see a lot of familieswho spend their last money on totally unimportant things. He knew a lot of people who couldn’t pay back the money they borrowed, but in the end Nino had a big amount of money, so he could at least buy himself more things to feel more comfortable. But that wasn’t Nino. He would never spend money on things which weren’t absolutely needed.  
  
“So, what’s the reason you invited us today?” Ohno wanted to know. “You never invite people – so there must be a great reason to this.”  
  
Jun could see Nino blushing a bit at this. “Oh, oh, oh, I guess I know what’s going on,” Jun smiled. If it really was what he thought, it would become a big party.  
  
“Yeah, I think you got it right, Jun. I can see it in Nino’s big caramel brown eyes,” Aiba said.  
  
Ohno sighed. “Sorry, I am slow on the uptake. I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
Jun was still smiling, but on the other hand he hoped that the following words wouldn’t hurt Ohno too much, even though the thing with him and Nino had been over over for years now.  
  
“I am going to get married this summer,” Nino finally said. “And I want to celebrate that I finally found the courage to ask her.”  
  
Aiba clapped his hands. “That’s so incredible, super-duper incredible.”  
  
Jun looked at Ohno and finally at Aiba, moving his head just a little bit, but he knew Aiba immediately understood what he wanted from him.  
  
“How about drinking some champagne?” Aiba suggested.  
  
Nino smiled at them. Jun could see Nino’s tension fading. “I was pretty nervous telling you this, much more nervous than telling the others later on.”  
  
Jun knew what Nino meant, even though he didn’t say it directly. On the one hand, he was nervous because they were his best friends, and he wanted their agreement for his marriage, and on the other hand, there was this strange tension between Nino and Ohno.  
  
“What kind of alcohol do you have in your fridge, Nino?” Aiba asked while he was already on his way to the kitchen.  
  
Nino laughed and followed him. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Jun waited till the two disappeared in the other room next to this one, chatting happily with each other, before he turned to face Ohno. “Are you okay?”  
  
Ohno blinked at him. “Sure, why wouldn’t I?”  
  
Jun tried reading Ohno’s face, but there was nothing telling him what the other really felt – he was always inscrutable. “Because of Nino’s marriage.”  
  
Ohno sighed. “Jun, we haven’t been together anymore for ages. That was long ago.”  
  
“So it doesn’t hurt you?”  
  
Ohno had a small smile curling his lips. “I am really glad that you are worried, but I am really okay with it.”  
  
Ohno shifted closer to Jun. “I am just wondering how Erika-chan lives with his bulky waste– saving money spleen, really, I think I would kill him.”  
  
Now Jun laughed out loud. It was rare to hear Ohno talking like this. “Yes, you are right.”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my beloved [](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[lilly0](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/) as a birthday present. I really hope you’ll like this.

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 1  
**Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
**Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
**Warning:** none  
**Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
**Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…  
**Notes:** Written for my beloved [](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/)**lilly0** as a birthday present. I really hope you’ll like this.  
  
  
“Do you think the green one is better?” Jun turned to look at himself in the mirror. He had been standing there the last hour, changing his clothes for the tenth time.  
  
“Mhm,” he just got in response. Ohno was lying on his bed, covered with the shirts and pants Jun had thrown out of his closet. His eyes were closed like he was already about to fall asleep.  
  
Jun took the sweater he had placed on the small chair and threw it against Ohno. “Hey, wake up. You didn’t even look at me when I asked about my clothes.”  
  
Ohno stretched his limbs. “Jun, it doesn’t matter what you wear. You look good in all of these things.”  
  
“You are right,” Jun replied.  
  
Ohno just nodded at him.  
  
“I should have called Aiba, he knows better about fashion than you do.”  
  
Ohno just sighed at that and rolled his eyes when Jun smiled at him.  
  
“Talking about Aiba, is he already on his way here?” Ohno wanted to know.  
  
“Yeah, I think. He wanted to finish his work for the presentation on Monday, but he should be done by now,” Jun answered.  
  
“A new advertisement?”  
  
Jun nodded. “Yes. It’s something about soap and shower gel. But I don’t know any details. I am stuck in my project, so I didn’t have any time to ask Aiba about his work.”  
  
“Still the new motorcycle advertisement?”  
  
Jun sighed. “Yes.”  Months had passed since he had the first mail from this motorcycle selling company on his desk. They wanted a totally new, innovative, never-seen-before advertisement for their machines. Jun had worked seven days a week to create something new, but he had withdrawn all his drafts. This was the first day in weeks he allowed himself to go out at night, spending some time with his friends.  
  
“It’s really good that you come along with us today. You need some more free time,” Ohno said. “And I almost forgot how you look, because I haven’t seen you for-,” Ohno closed one eye and started counting, “-five weeks.”  
  
“I am really sorry about that,” Jun answered. “I haven’t even seen Aiba for two weeks, even though our office rooms are almost next to each other.”  
  
“You really work too much.” Ohno crossed his arms. “What does your boss say about it?”  
  
“The old or the young one?”  
  
“There are two?” Ohno asked.  
  
“Yes,” Jun started. “The old one is about to retire, and his son will succeed him, but he is still in the US to study there. No one has seen him up till now. It’s just what the old man told us in the last meeting. By the end of the year his son will be our new boss.”  
  
“Sometimes I am really happy to be my own boss.” Ohno laughed.  
  
Jun angled for the green sparkling T-shirt and changed another time during this evening. “It must be cool to have one’s own business.”  
  
“Yeah. It is. But believe me, owning a gallery isn’t always just nice. Artists are a strange bunch of people - really nerve-racking sometimes.”  
  
Jun tilted his head and looked back at Ohno. “You know that this includes yourself as well, because you are an artist too?”  
  
“Sure, never said that I am easy to handle,” Ohno grinned.  
  
“Talking about easy to handle, did you take the pictures from this new artist you talked about last time?” Jun slipped into his jeans. He had again lost some weight. He immediately recognized it when his jeans almost slipped down his hips. He needed to search for his belt in his closet.  
  
“Yes, he is really talented, though he has only two themes he draws – this one guy in every position and his two bulldogs.”  
  
“That sounds…interesting?” Jun said.  
  
“He is really good in drawing, but it’s getting a little boring to have only these dogs and this one guy,” Ohno replied.  
  
“What was his name again?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
“Kamenashi Kazuya. He is a friend of Nino. I guess he’ll be at the party tonight,” Ohno mused.  
  
“Am I right with my in thinking that you’d never exhibit those pictures if they weren’t from a friend of one of your best friends?” Jun turned a last time to look at himself in the mirror. Blue stoned jeans and a green sparkling T-shirt. Everyone else would have looked strange, but it fit Jun. The crazier the better – in his case.  
  
“No, I probably wouldn’t. Nino, Aiba, you and I have been knowing each other since childhood, I think I can’t refuse any request from you,” Ohno sighed.  
  
“Hm, so if I asked you to blow me off, you’d do it?” Jun joked.  
  
Ohno pulled one eyebrow up, staring at Jun. “Idiot.”  
  
The very moment Jun wanted to answer, the doorbell rang. “That’s Aiba for sure,” Jun said instead.  
  
He opened the door and looked at the other. It always amazed Jun to see Aiba. No matter what Aiba wore, it fit him. “That looks interesting,” Jun smiled.  
  
“I wanted to try something new,” Aiba answered, one of his bright smiles curling his lips. He slipped out of his shoes and took the slippers Jun handed him. Aiba looked tired, even though he tried his best hiding it. But no matter how hard Aiba tried covering that he was exhausted, Jun could see it immediately. They had been knowing each other since forever after all.  
  
“Have you seen mom and dad?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba let himself fall down on the couch in Jun’s living room. “Nope. I called dad yesterday, but he was out fishing.”  
  
“I envy him,” Ohno hooked in.  
  
Jun had to laugh. “You really spent too much time in our house.”  
  
“Maybe dad will replace us with you as his son,” Aiba smirked.

“Yeah, if we don’t visit them soon I think he’ll really think about that,” Jun sighed. He knew their parents; they always wanted them to come by at weekends to visit them. But with their jobs in the advertisement industry they had hardly any free time to spend their evenings. Sometimes Jun missed his family, but at least he had his brother not too far away from him.  
  
Ohno sat next to Aiba and looked from one to the other. “You know, at the beginning I always thought you were twins.”  
  
“We?” Aiba giggled. “But we don’t even look alike.”  
  
Ohno tilted his head like he was searching for similarities between them. “No. It’s not about looking like each other, but you are acting the same, you understand each other without words. That’s incredible.”  
  
“In the end we are siblings, Satoshi,” Jun answered.  
  
“Special ones. When I think about my brother and me. Ah, no, let’s talk about something different,” Ohno waved his hand.  
  
Jun knew that Ohno and his siblings weren’t close - a thing that had always been hurting Ohno. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of the bond Aiba and Jun shared. Jun couldn’t remember that he had fought with Aiba for real. That had never happened between them. And if they had had one of their silly fights back in their childhood, Aiba had started crying (even though he was the older one) and Jun had felt so sorry about it, that he had pampered him in the end instead of being mad about their fight. It had always been like this between them.  
  
“Yeah, I think we really are special. Cool, tough, hot, the best, famous and totally liked by everyone,” Aiba joked.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “Yes, absolutely Aiba-chan.”  
  
“We should go now, you two super-great-men,” Ohno laughed.  
  
Jun would never understand Ohno’s mood swings. He could be in his thoughts, sad, happy, chipper, depressed… and everything within five minutes. But after all these years he had learned handling Ohno the way he was. And no matter if they were just friends, Ohno was something like a third brother for Aiba and him.  
  
“Come on, old aniki,” Jun grinned.  
  
“Hey, I am not old,” Ohno complained.  
  
“Older than we are. So you are the oldest among us,” Aiba giggled. “You are the grandpa, especially when you talk about going fishing, an old men sport.”  
  
Ohno grumbled something unintelligible. Jun could see Ohno’s cheeks flushing. He knew that Ohno liked it to be seen as a part of their family. In the end, Ohno hadn’t had an easy childhood and he spent more time at Aiba’s and Jun’s home than at his own. For Jun (and also for Aiba) Ohno was their older brother – even though not related by blood.  
  
***  
  
Jun would never understand how Nino could live in an apartment with hardly any furniture.  
Jun knew that he himself was special when it came to living conditions. He had this tick for extreme rare and stylish things and he didn’t even want to think about what the lamp he bought last week cost. But it didn’t need to be all expensive to make Jun feel comfortable. Jun loved Aiba’s apartment for example. It was like a cosy, bubbly cloud with a lot of vintage stuff and warm colours. Nothing Jun would prefer to live in, but it was comfortable to spend time there. In Nino’s case it was something different.  
  
“Ah, I see you bought a couch?” Ohno asked and let his hand wander over the item.  
Nino smiled at them. “No, not really. I found it on the bulky waste. Isn’t it a scandal to throw such a cool thing away?”  
  
Jun wrinkled his nose. Not in one million years would he sit on this couch. Nino wasn’t the master of cleaning, so he was sure that he had only placed the couch in his apartment without a proper cleaning beforehand. Jun looked at Aiba and Ohno, who seemed to have the same thought he had. Once again Jun didn’t understand why Ohno had once been together with Nino. But he perfectly understood the reason why they weren’t anymore.  
  
“You still don’t have curtains or a carpet?” Jun asked.  
  
Nino just smiled at him. “Nah, I don’t need that kind of stuff. I am not a girl after all.”  
  
“You mean, you don’t want to spend money on it,” Aiba countered.  
  
“But maybe you find some more things on the bulky waste,” Ohno added.  
  
“Hey, that’s a good idea,” Nino said.  
  
Jun poked Ohno’s side and murmured, “He doesn’t need more stupid ideas, Satoshi.”  
  
They walked up to the dining table and sat around it. Jun trusted this place, because he had donated it to Nino when he had bought himself new furniture last year. So this place was safe for Jun. “If anyone else at this party wants this place, protect it with your life, Aiba-chan. Not in hundred years am I going to sit on that couch,”  Jun pointed at the item.  
  
“Yeah, me neither,” Aiba whispered back.  
  
“How’s work going?” Nino asked when he came back into the room, four glasses with beer on a big plate.  
  
“Stressful, but it’s okay,” Aiba said.  
  
Nino placed the things on the table and sat next to Jun. “What about you, Jun?”  
  
“Same. We have a lot to do right now. But it’s okay.”  
  
“And you Satoshi?” Nino wanted to know.  
  
Jun admired the relationship they had. They had been together for almost the whole time in school, and when they had broken up they managed to stay friends. It was unthinkable for Jun to stay in contact with one of his ex-friends. The four of them always stuck together, and Jun was glad that it stayed like this.  
  
“I am okay. Just that friend of yours, Nino...he is really...strange?”  
  
Nino laughed. “Oh yes, I know. His pictures are something special, aren’t they?”  
  
Ohno looked at him, visibly searching for the right words. “They aren’t special anymore, because he only has two motives. That’s not special, Nino.”  
  
“Give him some time, Satoshi. He really is talented. He just needs some time to get out of this two-motive-phase he is in right now.”  
  
Ohno sighed. “Just because he is your friend, Nino. Otherwise I would have stopped exhibiting his pictures at my gallery.”  
  
“I really want to get to know this strange artist,” Aiba said.  
  
“Oh, he’ll come tonight,” Nino smiled. “So you’ll see him later on.”  
  
“That’s cool,” Aiba answered.  
  
“He really isn’t interesting,” Ohno grumbled. (A little too fast in Jun’s opinion.)  
  
“What about you, Nino?” Jun asked. “How’s work going?”  
  
Nino grinned at him. “Oh, times are good for me.”  
  
“Loan sharks never run out of work, right?” Aiba said.  
  
“Nope. I have enough to do, that’s good.”  
  
Jun could understand why Nino tried to safe all his money. He had to see a lot of familieswho spend their last money on totally unimportant things. He knew a lot of people who couldn’t pay back the money they borrowed, but in the end Nino had a big amount of money, so he could at least buy himself more things to feel more comfortable. But that wasn’t Nino. He would never spend money on things which weren’t absolutely needed.  
  
“So, what’s the reason you invited us today?” Ohno wanted to know. “You never invite people – so there must be a great reason to this.”  
  
Jun could see Nino blushing a bit at this. “Oh, oh, oh, I guess I know what’s going on,” Jun smiled. If it really was what he thought, it would become a big party.  
  
“Yeah, I think you got it right, Jun. I can see it in Nino’s big caramel brown eyes,” Aiba said.  
  
Ohno sighed. “Sorry, I am slow on the uptake. I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
Jun was still smiling, but on the other hand he hoped that the following words wouldn’t hurt Ohno too much, even though the thing with him and Nino had been over over for years now.  
  
“I am going to get married this summer,” Nino finally said. “And I want to celebrate that I finally found the courage to ask her.”  
  
Aiba clapped his hands. “That’s so incredible, super-duper incredible.”  
  
Jun looked at Ohno and finally at Aiba, moving his head just a little bit, but he knew Aiba immediately understood what he wanted from him.  
  
“How about drinking some champagne?” Aiba suggested.  
  
Nino smiled at them. Jun could see Nino’s tension fading. “I was pretty nervous telling you this, much more nervous than telling the others later on.”  
  
Jun knew what Nino meant, even though he didn’t say it directly. On the one hand, he was nervous because they were his best friends, and he wanted their agreement for his marriage, and on the other hand, there was this strange tension between Nino and Ohno.  
  
“What kind of alcohol do you have in your fridge, Nino?” Aiba asked while he was already on his way to the kitchen.  
  
Nino laughed and followed him. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Jun waited till the two disappeared in the other room next to this one, chatting happily with each other, before he turned to face Ohno. “Are you okay?”  
  
Ohno blinked at him. “Sure, why wouldn’t I?”  
  
Jun tried reading Ohno’s face, but there was nothing telling him what the other really felt – he was always inscrutable. “Because of Nino’s marriage.”  
  
Ohno sighed. “Jun, we haven’t been together anymore for ages. That was long ago.”  
  
“So it doesn’t hurt you?”  
  
Ohno had a small smile curling his lips. “I am really glad that you are worried, but I am really okay with it.”  
  
Ohno shifted closer to Jun. “I am just wondering how Erika-chan lives with his bulky waste– saving money spleen, really, I think I would kill him.”  
  
Now Jun laughed out loud. It was rare to hear Ohno talking like this. “Yes, you are right.”  
 


	3. The unknown Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 3  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/)**little_kirin** for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

„Ah, there isn’t much to tell about me,” the man said. “I had a rather boring childhood and I don’t have an exciting life right now.”  
  
Jun stared at him. “It can’t be that there is nothing you can tell me about.” Jun shifted on his chair. “What about your family? Do have siblings?”  
  
The man leaned forward, his hands on the table. “I am the only child. My parents always cared about my future. I went to school, studied and …”  
  
“And?” Jun asked.  
  
The man smiled at him. “And started working.”  
  
“That really sounds boring, Glenn,” Jun laughed. “What about your favourite movies?”  
  
“I love watching action movies like Terminator, and I have a soft spot for TV series,” the man answered.  
  
“TV series like ‘The walking dead’?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
 Jun could see the other staring at his bottle, rubbing over the label. He seemed deep in his thoughts before he answered. The man’s eyes were dark, but gentle. He was thin, but not too much. His smile was mesmerizing and the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth made him likable.  
  
“Yes, I love watching this series,” he finally said.  
  
“Why did you think that long about your answer?”  
  
The man looked up at him. “What does that say about me, that I love watching a series where blood, murder and dystopia are the main topic?”  
  
“Hm, either you are a psychopath or you are just a nerd who loves weird things,” Jun assumed.  
  
The man laughed. “Oh yes, maybe that’s the case.” He sat up and leaned forward. “Do you go out with your brother often?”  
  
Jun took a sip of his beer and looked to his brother before he turned to the man again. “We once did, but because of work we don’t have much time to see each other at the moment.”  
  
“Just because of work?” The man asked.  
  
Jun felt caught. “Yes, probably,” he answered.  
  
“Probably?”  
  
Jun sighed. He rubbed over his face, his eyes closed. He didn’t know why he was talking with a stranger about topics he didn’t even tell his friends about. But maybe it was just nice to talk with someone who wasn’t connected to him and his brother. It was totally unlike Jun, but for now he didn’t care about it. He just wondered why the man was that interested in him and his private life. Maybe he also needed someone to talk to.  
  
“Ahh,” Jun started. “It’s difficult. We have a strong bond, but during the last months we drifted apart. I don’t know what it is, or why.”  
  
“You mean that there is no reason why you aren’t that close anymore? Have you talked about it? Did you go out together, just the two of you to spend some time together?”  
  
Jun looked at the man. “No, we don’t have that much time at the moment. We are both pretty busy.”  
  
“Where do you work?”  
  
“In the advertisement industry,” Jun answered.  
  
“The both of you?” The man wanted to know.  
  
“Yeah, we are also in the same company,” Jun answered. “That’s strange, right?” he added. “We are even on the same floor, but we hardly see each other.”  
  
“What about the other friends of yours? Nino and Ohno?”  
  
Jun saw Ohno and Nino still standing on the balcony. “I hardly see them either. It’s really a busy time right now.”  
  
“But you call each other from time to time?”  
  
“We have this whats app group chat, but we got a little lazy with it. Let’s say we text each other twice a week,” Jun said.  
  
The man was still looking at him closely. “That’s not that often.”  
  
“So what about you and your friends?” Jun wanted to know. In the end he didn’t want to be the only one questioned.  
  
“Oh, I have a bunch of good friends here in Tokyo, and some overseas,” the man replied. “We meet twice a week and we also have this group chat, especially for the friends abroad.”  
  
Something in Jun clenched. He had never needed a big bunch of friends, but the feeling he had been supressing for months came up right now. He had really good friends, and that had  always been enough for him, but now he had the feeling that those friends weren’t that close anymore. It was for sure just a feeling Jun had, but it felt terrible.  
  
“That sounds nice. Are you often overseas? Because of work?” Jun asked.  
  
“Yes and no. I worked overseas, but not for a long time. I wanted to come back as soon as possible. I always loved my life here, so I couldn’t wait to come back.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Jun smiled.

~~~  
  
Ohno stretched his limbs, breathing in the still warm air. He loved meeting with his friends, especially when it was a home party. He looked at Nino next to him who looked so happy and all bubbly because of his proposal.  
  
Something in Ohno clenched. Not because he was jealous or still had feelings for the other, it was just because he envied Nino for his happiness.  
  
Their relationship had ended long ago, but sometimes Ohno wondered how they were able to get along that well after their break up. They both weren’t the types who fought easily, but seeing each other almost every day after being together for such a long time was something different.  
  
“Hey, Oh-chan, there he is,” Nino pointed at the entrance, where a young man stepped into the room.  
  
“Who is it?” Aiba asked.  
  
“Oh, that’s the bulldog-one-man-draw-master,” Ohno grumbled, but he only made the others laugh about that.  
  
Nino walked up to the young man and brought him back to the others on the balcony. “That’s Kamenashi-kun, he is the artist.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Aiba waved his hand.  
  
“Good evening,” Ohno said politely.  
  
Aiba poked his side just a little bit and whispered. “You really sound cold.”  
  
“I do not,” Ohno replied.  
  
“Say, Kame, how’s your work going? Do you have new pictures for Ohno’s gallery?” Nino asked.  
  
Kame took one of the beer bottles from the table and opened it before he stepped to the others. “Yes, I am working on a new picture right now. It’s called ‘waves’.”  
  
“That sounds interesting, what’s the motive?” Aiba said.  
  
Ohno looked up at Kame. There was a sunny sparkle in his eyes and the wrinkles around his nose made him look almost cute.  
  
“It’s a guy sitting somewhere there, watching the sunset together with his dogs,” Kame replied.  
  
Ohno didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, maybe a mixture of both. When he could hear Aiba’s almost silent giggle next to him, he glanced at his friend. “Not funny,” Ohno murmured.  
  
“Just a little bit,” Aiba whispered back.  
  
“Are you just drawing these two motives?” Aiba asked further.  
  
“At the moment yes, because they are my muse. But let’s see what comes to my mind in a few weeks,” Kame answered.  
  
Ohno sighed, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know why someone only had two motives in his mind. For him as an artist it was just unbelievable. He often seemed to be absent-minded and airheaded, and he was sure that it wasn’t always easy for his friends to be together with him, but he always kept his eyes peeled for new motives. Right now he could think about at last three new picture ideas. There was this table with the drinks on it. That alone wouldn’t be interesting, but there was a guy sitting there, spinning a can with one finger placed on the top of the item. He leaned on one hand, staring at the can and his finger. It was the way he looked like, a mixture between sad and tired, but also with a strange glance of hope in his eyes. Ohno was sure that the man suffered because of love and he was sure that he was here, because he wanted to get rid of this feeling. This glance in his expression would have been worth to be drawn, but not the hundredth bulldog.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Kame pulled him out of his thoughts. Ohno didn’t even realize that Nino and Aiba had disappeared to bring some more drinks on the balcony.  
  
“Just thinking about a new picture,” Ohno answered.  
  
Kame leaned next to Ohno against the balustrade. “Which one?”  
  
Ohno looked at him. There was hardly ever anyone asking about his ideas, so he was a little bit astonished at first. Of course his friends often asked about his pictures and what he had painted last, but they didn’t think asking him about ideas. He wasn’t mad about that, because no one of them was an artist, so he didn’t expect that question from the others. But Ohno couldn’t deny that it was nice to get asked.  
  
“See that guy with that can?” Ohno pointed at the guy.  
  
Kame nodded at him. “Yes.” He looked at Ohno. “That would be a great motive. He looks so sad and frustrated.”  
  
Ohno smiled at that. It was strange to hear his thoughts from someone else. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure,” Kame replied.  
  
“Why are you drawing the same motives again and again?” Ohno looked at Kame. For just one second he could see a hurt expression in Kame’s face, but it faded immediately.  
  
“It’s just a phase. I am totally into these things right now, but I am sure it will change,” Kame smiled at him. It was a weird smile, a smile not even Ohno could read, and he was good at reading other’s faces.  
  
“Who is that guy on your pictures?” Ohno asked further.  
  
He could see that Kame didn’t like this question. He was shifting a little bit next to him, like he didn’t know what to answer. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to ask something private,” Ohno finally said.  
  
“Sorry,” Kame just answered.  
  
Now Ohno was interested in Kame’s secrets, but he didn’t dare to ask anything else.  
  
“May I draw you sometime?” Ohno asked instead. He didn’t know why he did this right now, it just came to his mind.  
  
“What?” He could see Kame blush.  
  
“Sorry, it just came to my mind. I thought you’d be a great motive, so I just asked, I really didn’t….” Ohno breathed out in relieve when his friends came back, and he didn’t have to explain anything further. It was a stupid idea to ask another artist to be his model. Ohno could hit himself for this stupid idea.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba and Nino walked into the kitchen. The apartment was already full with people. “I wasn’t aware that you know that much people,” Aiba stunned.  
  
“Me neither,” Nino laughed. “I just invited a few colleagues and friends, but I told them to bring others along. It should become a great party, so I didn’t care about many people in my apartment. The more the merrier, right?”  
  
Aiba laughed at that. “That’s true.”  
  
Aiba always enjoyed those evenings with his friends, but he much more enjoyed parties like this one. Sadly they hardly had such party anymore, because none of them had much time for it anymore, so he tried to memorize every moment and every feeling of these few hours. He’d need positive things from now when he was at work again, his agenda full of meetings, dates and plans for new projects.  
  
“What do you want?” Nino asked, his head disappearing in the fridge.  
  
Aiba had to smile about that. It hardly happened that there was much in Nino’s fridge. “What do you have?”  
  
“Hm, there is vodka, wine, beer, sake, liquor and juice,” Nino answered.  
  
“I’ll take some vodka, with juice,” Aiba said.  
  
“Sounds like a good mixture, can you give me some too?” someone said.  
  
Aiba turned to look at the guy, leaning against the door frame. His smile was mesmerizing. For one moment Aiba dozed off while he was just staring at this guy.  
  
“Sure, here you go,” Nino handed one drink to the guy and one to Aiba. “Aiba-chan, you need to take the glass.” Nino laughed.

Aiba shook his head just a bit when he got pulled out of his thoughts. He smiled at Nino. “I am sorry, I was in my thoughts.”  
  
“Cheers.” The guy raised his glass.  
  
“Yes, cheers,” Aiba said. “I am Aiba Masaki, one of Nino’s friends.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, I am Nishikido Ryo, one of Erika’s friends,” Ryo smiled at him.  
  
“Ryo was Erika’s classmate back in school. They have known each other since childhood,” Nino explained.  
  
Aiba looked at Ryo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You never joined us when we met with Erika and her friends before?”  
  
“I have been in Korea for the last two years, and I came back some weeks ago,” Ryo replied.  
  
Aiba leaned against the cupboard and took a big sip of his drink. It felt cold and hot at the same time when he felt it running down his throat. It had been a while since he had enjoyed his last evening off. “Oh cool, Korea. Did you work there?”  
  
“Yes, I had the chance to assist and learn from one of the best heart surgeons around Asia.”  
  
“Oh you are a doctor? That’s pretty cool.”  
  
Ryo smiled at him, while he twisted the glass in his hands. “And you?”  
  
“I work in the advertisement industry.”  
  
“That also sounds interesting,” Ryo answered.  
  
“Not really. It’s just nerve wrecking and really hard sometimes,” Aiba said honestly.  
  
He had always loved his work, but for some time now, Aiba had been feeling more and more exhausted. He was working and working and there was hardly any time for him and his friends. He just hoped that it would become better again when he was done with his current project. Aiba could feel his muscles being tensed. He didn’t do sport often, but for months he hadn’t even gone for a walk.  
  
“That doesn’t sound that good,” Ryo tilted his head to look at him closely.  
  
Aiba smiled. “I really like my job, but it’s a little bit hard right now. There is a project, which takes up all my free time and yeah, that’s not that good.”  
                                                        
“I hope it will get better for you soon.”  
  
“Nah, it will get okay again,” Aiba said, and he hoped his words would come true. “Do you work in a hospital at the moment?”  
  
Ryo nodded. “Yes, I work in a private clinic near Tokyo.”  
  
“You really need to tell me about it, I am really curious about your work,” Aiba said chipper.  
  
“Sure, I’d love to,” Ryo grinned at him warmly.  
  
“But for now let’s get back to Ohno and Kame before Ohno is going to kill the ‘two motive man,” Nino laughed.  
  
For one moment Aiba had forgotten that Nino was also next to them. He just walked behind Nino and Ryo on their way back on the balcony and to the others.

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** So, who is Sho? Some of you guessed that he is the new boss, but is he really? And one of you asked a reallllll good question about one of the characters, I am really astonished that this person found out something no one else saw ;) But I won't tell what it is ;)  



	4. The unknown Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 4  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

  
Jun saw his friends chatting with each other, two guys he had never seen before stood right beside them. One of them must have been Kamenashi, the artist friend of Nino, but he had no idea about the other one.    
  
“What are you thinking about?” The man wanted to know.    
  
Jun turned to look at him. “I was just thinking about the two men next to my friends. I don’t know them.”    
  
“Do you want to join them?” The man asked.    
  
Jun tilted his head. He didn’t know what to say. He enjoyed the talk with this stranger, but he also wanted to spend some time with his friends.    
  
“You can go if you want. I don’t force you to spend your evening with me, someone you don’t even know.”    
  
Something in Jun twitched. He was stubborn, he had always been, and when someone tried to push him into a direction he often did the opposite thing. “No, it’s okay. I’ll stay here to talk with you.”    
  
The man’s lips curled into a smile. “I am happy about that, I just don’t want you to feel bad when this evening is over and you haven’t spent one single moment with your friends. Especially because you said that you haven’t seen each other often during the last weeks.”    
  
“Really, it’s…,” Jun started, but the stranger raised his hand.    
  
“No, please, go to your friends, and we’ll see each other later tonight,” the man smiled at him.    
  
“Are you sure, Glenn?” Jun smiled.    
  
“Yes, till later,” the man said before he stood up and left towards the kitchen.    
  
Jun rubbed his face. This whole evening had started in a strange way and totally not like Jun was used to. He had never experienced something like that before. Jun took his bottle and walked up to the others on the balcony. 

“Oh, Jun-tan, you finally join us?” his brother chirped.    
  
Jun had to smile. It was rare to see Aiba tipsy. Jun took Aiba’s glass and smelled it. “Vodka?”    
  
Aiba giggled happily. “Yeah, tastes totally amazing.”    
  
Jun rolled his eyes. He already knew how this would end. He would carry Aiba back home and wait till Aiba had thrown up everything and fell asleep on the bed. “You should stop drinking.”    
  
Ohno and Nino laughed, while Aiba just grumbled something.    
  
“Jun the mommy is back,” Nino said.    
  
“It’s not you who needs to take care of a big baby with hangover afterwards.” Jun pointed at Aiba, who just pouted at him.    
  
“That’s true,” Ohno agreed.    
  
“This is my ‘I know it all’ brother,” Aiba pointed at Jun while he stared at a guy next to him.    
  
The man laughed and bowed a bit. “I am Ryo, a friend of Erika.”    
  
Jun smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He turned to look at the second man he didn’t know. “And you have to be Kamenashi-kun? The artist?”    
  
The guy nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”    
  
“I am Jun,” Jun added.    
  
~~~   
  
Aiba could feel hot waves rushing through his body. It had been a long time since he last had drunk something. Everything around him started spinning. Aiba grasped for Jun’s arm when he felt everything turning upside down.    
  
“I really don’t want to watch over you the whole night, Masaki,” Jun whispered. “So stop drinking now.”    
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Aiba answered.    
  
“You really should listen to your brother. Your eyes are already getting red, so I guess some more drinks and you won’t remember that evening tomorrow,” Ryo laughed.    
  
Aiba placed the glass on the table with a last “killjoy”, but in the end he had to join the other’s laughter.    
  
“So, do you already have a date for your marriage?” Jun wanted to know.    
  
Aiba looked at Nino and Erika, who stepped next to her future husband. Both looked so happy, especially Nino looked relieved.    
  
“Yes, it will be in four months, on the 4th of September,” Nino answered.    
  
Aiba smiled at them. He wished he could feel a similar happiness Nino must have felt in this moment, but when he listened deep inside himself, he felt nothing. He wasn’t sad or depressive, but he wasn’t happy and all bouncy either.    
  
~~~   
  
Jun could feel Aiba’s hand around his arm. It was like it had been so often before. Aiba drank a little too much and Jun had to take care of him. Of course he was a little bit upset because of it. He didn’t want to be the one who took care of the others, but in the end it felt good right now. His talk with this stranger stirred something in him. He and his friends hadn’t been that close during the last months, and maybe exactly these moments could change it again. It was like it used to, like it had always been was when they had a party back then.    
  
“Wow, just four months,” Ohno said. “I need to start looking for a present, now.”    
  
The others laughed. “Hey, don’t make fun of me, you know me. I am always the ‘last minute man’, but this time, this time, it’ll be different, you’ll see it.” Ohno pointed from one to the other, which made his friends laugh even louder.    
  
“I think I already have a present,” Jun said while looking at the couch in the living room.    
  
“If you are going to donate us a couch, I would love you forever,” Erika whispered to Jun.    
  
“Hey, our couch is perfect,” Nino whined.    
“Sure, sure, it’s almost perfect,” Erika smiled. “Please Jun, think about it,” she added.    
  
Jun had to grin because of it. Erika wasn’t that much into second-hand furniture like Nino was, Jun had already guessed that. She was a woman with a great sense for styling after all. He’d think about a great new couch for them. Maybe he’d go buy it together with Aiba and Ohno, if they found time to go shopping together.    
  
“You really are mean,” Nino said with a grin.    
  
Jun had the feeling that nothing could bother Nino right at the moment. He was just happy and content with his life.    
  
“Did you meet a friend, Jun?” Ohno asked out of the blue.    
  
“No, why?” Jun wanted to know.    
  
“Because you didn’t join us from the beginning here,” Ohno explained.   
  
“No, I met one of Nino’s colleagues and talked a little bit with him.”    
  
Nino looked at him. “A colleague?”    
  
“Yes, the one with the black hair and those mysterious, mesmerizing eyes,” Jun said.    
  
Jun tilted his head when he saw Nino looking at him curiously. “What?”    
  
“Ah, there is no colleague of mine looking like this,” Nino said.    
  
Jun could feel a cold shiver running down his spine. He looked inside the apartment, but he couldn’t see the man anywhere.    
  
“What was his name?” Ohno wanted to know.    
  
“Ah,” Jun started. He stroked his head. “That’s the point. I don’t know it.”    
  
“But you talked with him?” Aiba asked.    
  
“Ah, yes. But we decided not tell each other our names.” Jun knew that this sounded weird and totally strange and when he saw his friends’ faces he knew that it really sounded odd.    
  
“You didn’t say your names?” Aiba asked.    
  
“No.”    
  
Jun could feel Aiba’s sight resting on him. “And why did you do this?”    
  
“Because it sounded funny,” Jun explained.    
  
“Let’s have a look if he’s still here,” Aiba suggested.    
  
Jun nodded. Aiba pulled Jun’s arm and dragged him into the apartment.    
  
~~~   
  
“And he really is no colleague of yours?” Ohno asked when Jun and Aiba were away.    
  
Nino shook his head. “No, there are only three of my colleagues here today.” Nino started. He pointed through the window at one man standing next to the couch. “This one, but he isn’t dark-haired and I don’t think he’s Jun’s type.”    
  
Ohno looked at the man. He was small and thin and there was something harsh in his gaze. No, this was definitely not Jun’s type.    
  
“This one,” Nino continued and pointed at someone close to the kitchen. “He is blond and not dark haired.”    
  
And he would have never been Jun’s type, Ohno thought.    
  
“And that one,” Nino pointed at a girl. “She is dark haired, but she is not a man.”    
  
“Yes, you are right. They aren’t the ones Jun was talking about.” Ohno said. “Do we need to worry that Jun is going crazy?”    
  
“There are many people here, so don’t worry, Aiba and Jun will solve the riddle about this mysterious man,” Nino laughed.    
  
~~~   
  
Jun looked around the room. The man couldn’t have disappeared without saying something and after all he had told Jun that they’d meet later on.    
  
“Was it him?” Aiba asked, pointing at a man in a suit who was leaning against the doorframe, chatting with some other people around him.    
  
Jun looked at his brother, like he was doing something mean to him. “Are you serious?” Jun whispered.    
  
He could see Aiba looking at this man again before he giggled tipsily. “Sorry. I just looked at the black hair. I didn’t see the rest.”    
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s look on the other balcony.”    
  
Right on their way there someone called Jun’s name. He turned to see whom the voice belonged to, but he had never seen this man before. “Sorry, do we know each other?”    
  
The man smiled at him. “No. Sorry. I got a message for you and the man said I should give it to you.”    
  
Jun took the paper from the other and thanked him before he walked up to the balcony where no one was right at the moment.    
  
“Open it, I am curious what’s written in there,” Aiba said.    
  
Jun sat down on the small bench to his right, unfolded it and started reading.    
  
_ Dear Harry,  _   
  
_ Thanks for this wonderful talk earlier. Unfortunately, I have to leave earlier than expected. I wish you all the best and think about taking more time for the important things in life, like your brother and the friends you have.  _   
  
_ Yours, Glenn.   _   
  
Jun felt something in him twitching and pulling. “What a bad idea not to tell our real names,” he grumbled.    
  
“Harry?” Aiba laughed. “Really Jun?”    
  
Jun smacked Aiba’s head playfully. “Dumbass,” he said.    
  
Jun could feel Aiba pushing him to the side so he could sit next to him. “What are you planning to doing now?”    
  
“I have no idea. Maybe it was the perfect one-evening date,” Jun sighed. He could feel the urgent need to drink something cold and strong. “And I need a whiskey,” he added.    
  
“The whiskey is no problem, but to find this guy will probably be a problem,” Aiba said.    
  
Jun could feel his brother’s eyes resting on him, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to explain something or to tell him about his feelings. In the end he himself didn’t even know what had happened. He had never been the type for falling for someone at first sight, but this was strange. It had just hit him. And he knew that Aiba would maybe laugh about it, even though he didn’t want to hurt Jun. Jun just didn’t want to be treated as the younger brother who needed to be taken care of right now.    
  
“Just leave it, Masaki. It’s okay. I’ll have a few drinks myself  and everything will be alright again.” Jun stood up to walk into the apartment.    
  
This talk stirred something in him up. When had he stopped feeling good when Aiba pampered him? Even though they were grown up, Jun liked it when his brother came to take care of him, to cook for him or to just listen to him. Now he didn’t want anyone to interfere with his life.    
  
“Did you find him?” It was Nino’s voice asking Jun.    
  
“No, but he left a note. I think he went home already,” Jun answered.    
  
Nino sighed. “Listen, I asked some of my friends, but no one seems to know him. It’s a little strange.”    
  
Jun had already guessed something like that, so he wasn’t surprised. “I just need a strong drink.”    
  
Nino chuckled. “That’s the easiest thing to do tonight.” 


	5. The unknown Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 5  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

 

  
Jun moaned when he heard his alarm ringing. It was 10 am and he needed to get up. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up.  
  
The last thing he remembered was the bottle of wine he drank together with Ohno, Nino, Aiba and a few others. Most of the other guests had already left the party. He just couldn’t remember if he was the only one drinking that much at that point. The slight smell of alcohol mixed with cold cigarette’s smoke burned in Jun’s nose.  
  
He pulled away the blanket and cursed.  “I slept with my jeans and t-shirt, great. That’s why I smell like a bar.”  
  
He got up to go to the bathroom. In no case would he go back to bed with his street clothes and that horrible smell on him. In the living room he could see someone curled up on the couch, the blanket over his whole body and just a few strains of hair were visible. When Jun passed the couch the other moved.  
  
“Too early,” Jun just heard the other saying.  
  
“When did we get home?” Jun asked. He hoped that at least one of them could remember how the evening ended.  
  
Aiba pulled the blanket away so that Jun was able to see his face. “Don’t know.”  
  
If Jun hadn’t had felt that bad and like throwing up himself, he would have laughed out loud now. Aiba looked like he was out of _The Walking Dead_ – and he would have been one of the dead.  
  
 _Walking dead_ reminded him of this strange guy he had met. Something in him pulled painfully. He should have asked his real name. This game was funny as long as the other didn’t disappear.  
  
“I hope I don’t look like you right now.” Aiba pulled Jun out of his thoughts.  
  
Jun smiled at him. “Worse.”  
  
“That’s possible?” Aiba joked.  
  
How long had it been that Aiba stayed here over night and they both had to deal with a big hangover?  
  
“Hardly possible, but you did it,” Jun finally returned. “How about a big cup of coffee and something for breakfast?” He added.  
  
Aiba grunted. “Sounds too good.” He stretched his limbs and almost fell from the couch due to the lack of balance caused by his condition.  
  
Jun had to smile about that. “I just need a long and soapy shower first. Otherwise I am not a human at all.”  
  
Aiba nodded at him. “I’ll go after you are done.” He pulled the blanket over his head again and grunted contently.

“You could also start making breakfast for us,” Jun suggested.  
  
“That means I need to stand up and go downstairs to buy some things,” Aiba’s voice resounded from under the blanket.  
  
Jun sneaked a little closer till he could reach Aiba’s sole. He tickled his brother till Aiba almost jumped up because of the touch. “So, now you are awake and you can go and buy something for us.”  
  
“Tease,” Aiba grumbled. “I don’t want to leave the house without a shower and the feeling of being alive.”  
  
Jun sighed. “Okay, how about you go take a shower first and buy the food afterwards when I take my shower?”  
  
Aiba looked annoyed. “You just don’t want to leave the house.”  
  
“Yes, you are right.” Jun shrugged his shoulders. “And you are the older brother, who needs to take care of the younger, cute one.”  
  
Jun looked at Aiba who disappeared with his bunch of clothes in the bathroom while he grumbled something probably not so nice.  
  
~~~  
  
Jun could feel the hot water running down his back. It felt refreshing, even though it was almost boiling hot. Jun closed his eyes and tried concentrating on the single drops running down his body, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the strange man.  
  
When he had woken up he had first thought about a way to get to know who he was, but in the end no one could remember about him. He already feared that it had just been  a dream – that he had never met this man. Jun shook his head. That couldn’t be. He wasn’t getting crazy at all.  
  
There had to be a way to find out who he was. He couldn’t be a ghost.  
  
When Jun stepped out of the shower he was all motivated to search for ‘Glenn’. Maybe Aiba would have a good idea where to start.  
  
He could already smell the coffee when he came back to the living room. He smiled at Aiba, who was busy with cutting the fresh honeydew melon.  
  
“I thought of something healthy after this spirituous night,” Aiba said.  
  
Jun took one piece of the fruit and bit into it. First he thought it would be sour, because the melon was still a little green, but the sweet taste spread on his tongue. “It’s good.”  
  
Aiba smiled at him. “I know. And you feel a little bit more alive afterwards. It’s my secret hangover medicine.”  
  
Jun leaned against the cupboard. He looked at his brother, who was again working on the fruit. It had been ages since they had spent the day with a hangover together.  
  
“When did we get back home?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba turned to him. “I hoped you would remember.”  
  
“At least we found our way home and didn’t get lost somewhere.” Jun took the cups and plates with the coffee and the cupcakes and walked to the dining table.  
  
Aiba had bought the things Jun loved most. Strawberry flavoured cupcakes with a lot of cream on top and two blueberry caramel muffins with extra caramel in. At least some things never changed.  
  
“You didn’t buy a double chocolate muffin?” Jun wanted to know. It had been Aiba’s favourite since he was a child, and he never left out an occasion to eat it.  
  
“Nah, I ate so many of them during the stressful time at work, I can’t see them anymore.”  
  
It was just a tiny detail, but it was bothering Jun, like he had missed an important event in Aiba’s life.  
  
“Oh, before I forget, I found this in front of your door.” Aiba handed him an envelope.  
  
“An envelope? Who writes me a letter and puts it in front of my door?” Jun turned the paper in his hands.  
  
“If you don’t open it, you won’t know.” Aiba smiled at him.  
  
Jun opened it swiftly and pulled out just a small piece of paper with a few lines on it.  
  
 _Dear Harry,_  
  
 _I want you to spend a nice day with your brother, and then we’ll maybe see each other again._  
  
  
 _Yours,_  
 _Glenn_  
  
“That can’t be,” Jun murmured. Something in him pulled and twitched. He felt a slight urge to throw up, and this wasn’t because of the alcohol he had drank last night. Why did this guy know where he lived?  
  
“Is this from this strange guy?” Jun could see Aiba peeking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the letter.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Aiba looked at him. “But you didn’t give him your address, did you?”  
  
“No. I didn’t even tell him my real name,” Jun answered.  
  
He could see Aiba looking at him like he was some kind of crazy. Already last night the others had made fun of him because no one had seen this man he was talking to, and the fact that the stranger had lied about his connections to Nino hadn’t made make it easier.  
  
“At least you can’t laugh at me anymore and tell me that I just imagined this guy,” Jun said.  
  
It sounded a little harsher than he had intended to, but it really bothered him that the others didn’t take him seriously. Jun stared again at the handwriting. It was a clear and beautiful style, every line was almost perfect. There had been no rush when he had written the letter. There was no inexact part like Jun always had when he wrote something in a hurry.  
  
Why did this guy want him to spend a day with his brother? What was his intention? They didn’t even know each other.  
  
“Hey, turn the paper,” Aiba suddenly said.  
  
Jun had almost forgotten that his brother was still there. He was too lost in his thoughts. He turned it and stared at a short note.  
  
 _33° 16’ 46” N_  
 _131° 30’ 00” O_  
 _Ask for Yuri’s onsen_  
  
“That are longitudes and latitudes,” Jun assumed. “What?” He added when he saw Aiba smiling at him.  
  
Aiba took the paper out of Jun’s hand and placed it on the table. “He wrote that you should spend your day with me, and there is a location we shall visit. How about jumping in for that adventure?”  
  
“Are you serious?” Jun asked. “Do you really think we should do this? What if it’s a bad joke or if he does something bad to us?”  
  
“This guy already knows where you live. If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it.”  
  
Sometimes Jun liked Aiba’s unconcerned way of thinking. “Okay, let’s go for this.”  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba loved riding the Shinkansen. It always calmed him down. They still had one hour to go, but he didn’t care about it. Jun next to him was taking a nap after their long night, and he tried getting rid of the tension he felt in his body while listening to music.  
  
Aiba’s mobile vibrated and he saw ten new Whatsapp messages popping up.  
  
 ** _From Nino_**  
  
 _Are you serious? You go there just because of a letter? What if it’s a bad joke?_  
  
 ** _From Oh-chan_**  
  
 _I don’t know if it’s stupid or exciting. Please take care of you and have fun ;)_  
  
 ** _From Nino_**  
  
 _Don’t tell them to have fun, they should come back here and don’t drive into their certain death._  
  
 ** _From Oh-chan_**  
  
 _Drama queen Nino is back…._  
  
 ** _From Nino_**  
  
 _Don’t call me that…_  
  
 ** _From Oh-chan_**  
  
 _:D_  
  
 ** _From Nino_**  
  
 _Please take care_  
  
 ** _From Oh-chan_**  
  
 _And have fun…_  
  
Aiba smiled because of that. He loved how his friends cared about them. But nothing would happen to them, they were together on this trip into the unknown.  
  
 ** _From Aiba_**  
  
 _Don’t freak out, guys. We are the super-brother-duo, we will overcome every evil and deal with every thief in this world._  
  
 ** _From Nino_**  
  
 _*eyeroll* That’s not funny Aiba-chan…._  
  
 ** _From Oh-chan_**  
  
 _DC or Marvel heroes?_  
  
Right at this moment Aiba wanted to put his mobile back into his pocket, a message from an unknown number popped up on his display.  
  
 ** _From +8-0-3-….._**  
  
 _I hope you got home safely?_  
  
 ** _From Aiba_**  
  
 _Yes, but who’s asking?_  
  
 ** _From +8-0-3_**  
  
 _Ryo. You gave me your phone number, don’t you remember?_  
  
“I think we are marvel heroes,” Aiba heard Jun saying with a big yawn. Jun stretched his limbs and took a big sip of his third coffee that day.  
  
Aiba got totally pulled out of his thoughts and almost shrieked because of Jun’s sudden words.  
  
“God, what happened?” Jun stared at him with eyes wide open.  
  
“Don’t scare me to death when I am reading and typing messages,” Aiba complained.  
  
He saw Jun smiling at him brightly. Aiba rolled his eyes, because he already knew what would come next. He knew his brother very well, even though times had changed.  
  
“Who is it?” Jun asked. “I know this face you have. I know this glance in your eyes.”  
  
“No one,” Aiba said stubbornly and put the mobile back into his pocket without writing back. He didn’t want to talk about it right now.  
  
“Oh yes, mister _no one_ …,” Jun teased him. “He is pretty famous, right? And maybe a doctor?”  
  
Aiba felt caught. His cheeks were burning and he hated Jun for saying it out loud.  
  
  
  
  
 **A/N:** So, Jun and Aiba go on a adventure together, but what will happen there? Any suggetions? :) And the stranger knows where Jun lives....do you still think that he is the new boss, or are there any other possibilites? :D  
And are there other things from that drunken night they don't remember? :D  
  
  



	6. The unknown Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 6  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

“Do you really think they are okay?“ Nino asked.    
  
Ohno stared at his painting. He tipped the end of his brush on his lips, like he was thinking about Nino’s words, but he actually didn’t even listen.    
  
“Oh-chan?” Nino said.    
  
“Hm?” Ohno now turned to Nino, his expression like he was about to fall asleep. “You don’t listen to me, right?”    
  
Ohno sighed. “You are such a coward, Kazu. They are for sure okay. They are together on this journey.”    
  
“That’s what makes me feel bad. It’s clumsy Aiba and …yeah Jun.”    
  
Ohno had to laugh. “Okay, if you see it like this, it’s not that easy for Jun, but it will be alright. What could possibly happen to them?”    
  
Nino leaned against the table, but regretted it immediately after he saw his green-blue-red hands. “Can’t you at least wash your dining table?”    
  
“Artist apartment, honey.” Ohno smiled.    
  
Nino grumbled when he walked up to the sink to clean his hands. “Don’t you think it’s strange that Jun talks about a man no one knows? That this strange guy appeared at my party and neither I nor Erika know him?”    
  
Ohno was still looking at his painting. “I already thought about that, but I don’t want to imagine that Jun is going crazy.”    
  
Ohno could feel a cold shiver running down his spine. He could remember the days back in their childhood when he had often spent his free time with Aiba and Jun. He was part of their family, since his own hadn’t been there for him often.    
  
“You mean, not like ..,” Nino started.    
  
“Stop it, Kazu.” Ohno raised his hand to signalize Nino that he should stop talking.    
  
“But I am worried,” Nino returned.    
  
“And you want to know what happened back then, and again I tell you that I won’t tell you.” Ohno threw the brush to the side and cleaned his hands with an already multi-coloured towel.    
  
Ohno could feel goosebumps on his skin when he thought about the summer day 20 years ago. Ohno had been 12 years old and he had been playing together with Jun and Aiba in the near forest.    
  
_ It started raining and the three of them headed back home, but right next to their house Ohno saw his friends’ father sitting on a tree’s root. He had his bag clutched tightly and was rocking back and forth, murmuring something.  _   
  
_ Aiba ran up to him to get  him back into the house, but his father just grabbed Aiba’s arm and looked at him with a scared and scary expression. “They are hunting me,” he said.  _   
_ First the children thought about keeping silent, but in the end Aiba walked into the house and started crying.  _   
  
_ Everything went fast. Their mother walked outside and told them to stay in the house no matter what would happen. When she came back soon later she called the babysitter and told them that she’d be back in the evening.  _   
  
_ Ohno stayed overnight and he could remember them sitting in Aiba’s room, not talking at all. They had no idea what was going on and why their father acted this weird.  _   
  
_ Their mother returned the next day, telling them that everything would be alright. Their father had an exhausting job and it overstrained him, that’s why he acted like this. But he’d be back within a few weeks.  _

_ When he returned he looked refreshed and like nothing had happened.  _   
  
_ Years later Ohno got to know the whole truth. He was on a boat trip with their father. Ohno found some plastic bottles with various pills in it and right the moment he wanted to put it back onto the shelf the man stood behind him.  _   
  
_ “I had panic attacks and at one point I started seeing ghosts hunting me.” He smiled sadly. “My work and some problems with my wife made me feel overstrained and I collapsed. I had the feeling of being hunted and I was sure that they  would catch me and kill me.”  _   
  
_ Ohno would never forget these words. He always thought that everything was alright. Aiba and Jun’s family seemed so happy and just normal to him.  _   
  
_ “I got my old life back, but I had to change my current one. I retired immediately and started this hobby, and everything slowly got back to normal again,” their father told him.  _   
  
“Oh-chan?” He could feel Nino pulling on his sleeve.    
  
“Ghosts don’t write letters, right?” Ohno asked.    
  
“First, good to know you are alive, I already thought you were dead. Second, no, I don’t think ghosts are able to write letters,” Nino answered. “You didn’t listen to what I said, right?”    
  
“Sorry.” Ohno shrugged and gave Nino a big excusive smile.    
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “I told you that I’ll be meeting Erika now. We need to decide on the cake and the flowers. I’ll visit you tonight? Around 6 pm?”    
  
“Kamenashi will drop by around 5 pm to tell me about his future projects, but because I am sure that this will end in ‘I just draw my dogs and this guy’, I’ll be free around 6 pm,” Ohno replied.    
  
Nino laughed at that. “Well, maybe he’ll change his mind about it one day.”    
  
“Don’t think so,” Ohno replied.    
  
He remembered the talk he had with Kame on the day before. He still didn’t know why he had asked Kame if he would be his model. It was a little embarrassing but maybe Kame had already forgot about it and would not ask him about it anymore. Ohno had never been good in reading peoples’ expressions, but when he tried painting them, he felt like he was diving into their souls. When he concentrated on their wrinkles he had the feeling that he knew which sorrow, pain or laughter was behind each and every wrinkle. And Kame was mysterious. There had to be a reason why he painted only those motives. And there had to be a deeper meaning why he chose to draw this guy.    
  
“I see  you are again not listening to me,” Nino poked Ohno’s forehead.    
  
Ohno shrugged. “Sorry, artist mode. I’ll get back to my paintings now. I think I am highly productive now.”    
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “See you later, and call me if Aiba or Jun send you a message.”    
  
“I will,” Ohno replied and turned to his easel and started with his newest motive ‘the man and the can’.    
  
~~~   
  
_ Next stop Beppu.  _ A voice resounded from the loudspeaker.    
  
Jun stretched his limbs and sat up. “We need to get out, right?”    
  
He looked out of the window. It was so different to be in a place like this. He was used to Tokyo and the hectic rush hour, hundreds of people around him, loud noises and hardly any green places. But now he seemed to be in paradise. This small town was kind of familiar to him. He and Aiba grew up outside Tokyo in a smaller village and Jun could remember that it was hard for him to leave his woods and stay in a concrete world. Of course he got used to it, and he didn’t want to miss it anymore, but it was nice to get back to such places from time to time.    
  
“That really is a nice place,” Aiba said when they got out of the shinkansen. “So where do we need to go now?” Aiba asked further.    
  
Jun looked around. He had never been here, so he had no idea where to go. “On the card was an onsen’s name, right?”    
  
“Yuri’s onsen.” Aiba had the paper in his hands and pointed at the line.    
  
“Sorry, could you help me?” Jun walked up to the first person and smiled at the teenage girl. “We are looking  for Yuri’s onsen.”    
  
The girl looked at him. “Take the bus to Beppu beach, then walk down the street till you are almost at the sea. On the left side is a big resort, that’s Yuri’s.”    
  
“You are very well informed,” Aiba was stunned.    
  
The girl just gave him a big smile. “Everyone knows Yuri’s place. It’s the high society place around here. Many celebs come here to relax.”    
  
“Thanks.” Jun bowed.    
  
“And what the hell shall we do there?” Aiba whispered at Jun. “As far as I know, I am no celebrity and I don’t have enough money to spend a day in a luxurious spa,” he added.    
  
Jun nodded at him. He agreed, but there had to be a reason why he should go there. “Let’s just visit this place, and if it’s far too expensive, we’ll go to the beach and eat some Takoyaki together, okay?”    
  
Jun knew that Aiba would agree immediately to anything if he got to eat good food, and he was right.    
  
“Okay, let’s go,” Aiba sighed.    
  
It took them half an hour to get to that spa. There was no chance to oversee the place, because it was huge and already from the outside you could say that it was major expensive.    
  
“You really want to go in?” Aiba asked.    
  
Jun rubbed his nose, like he often did when he thought about something. “The letter says that we shall spend a nice day in this spa. So yes, I think we should go inside.”    
  
“But I can’t afford that much money,” Aiba whined.    
  
Jun pulled his arm. “Let’s see what happens. We’ll just go inside and ask.”    
  
They walked inside. Jun looked around. He had never been in such a place before. Of course he knew higher class hotels and restaurants, but that was definitely something different. That wasn’t upper class - that was upper-upper-upper class.    
  
“Oh god, have you seen this guy?” Aiba whispered. “I think that was Kimura Takuya, the one from this boy group called SMAP.”    
  
Jun nodded. “I think you were right, we can’t afford a day here.”    
  
Right the moment they wanted to leave, a hotel employee came up to them.    
  
“May I help you?”    
  
“No. Yes.” Jun smiled. “I don’t know.”    
  
Aiba pulled out the paper and stepped closer to the man. “We got this message from …- ” he thought about what to say “- a friend. And now we aren’t sure what to do with it.”    
  
The man looked down at the piece of paper and looked up at them again. “What’s your name?”    
  
“Matsumoto Jun,” Jun said. 

“Ah, the one who is supposed to be accompanied by his brother. Come, follow me. Your room is already ready.” The man smiled at them.   
  
“What does that whole thing mean?” Aiba whispered.   
  
Jun looked at him, shrugging his shoulders. “I have totally no idea, really.”   
  
“That’s really scary now, you know that?” Aiba asked.   
  
Jun had to smile at that. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or excited. He had always been someone who didn’t like too much adventure in his life, but maybe now was the time for a major adventure.   
  
“Let’s see what happens next,” Jun said.   
  
“I still fear we’ll get kidnapped or something like that,” Aiba whined.   
  
“No one will kidnap you, I promise,” Jun said.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because they’ll give you back right after taking you – you are a pain in the neck after all,” Jun laughed.   
  
“You are totally not fair,” Aiba pouted, but in the end he had to smile about it too.   
  
Jun’s heartbeat rose when they entered a big room with a terrace facing the open sea. There he could stay for a longer time than one day.   
  
  
 


	7. The unknown Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 7  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

 

Aiba had never seen such a place before. Well, at least not in reality – just on TV. He was excited about it, but also a little bit afraid. In the end they didn’t know why they were here and who had sent them here. It was just a mysterious thing, but he couldn’t tell Jun that he was afraid that something could happen to them. His brother seemed so happy about that trip, and he didn’t dare to ruin the good mood between them now.    
  
And maybe he’d have the chance to talk with Jun tonight. There had been some things bothering him for months, and he had never found the chance to talk with Jun about them.    
  
“Here is your champagne,” a waiter said, with two glasses on his plate.    
  
Aiba was sure that this wasn’t the cheap one he always had at home – he probably didn’t earn enough money to buy one of these bottles with the salary he got, and he earned more money than many others at his age.    
  
“Don’t spill the champagne,” Aiba whispered. He turned to see if the waiter was listening to them. “I think we never drank something like this before, and I am sure that we won’t drink it soon again.”    
  
Jun nodded at him. “Have you seen the label?” Jun leaned a little forward. “One bottle costs at least what we earn per month.”    
  
“Who the hell did you talk to last night?” Aiba wanted to know.    
  
“I have totally no idea,” Jun shrugged his shoulders. “Here it’s only the high society people running around. There are no ‘normal’ people around, like we are.”    
  
“Nope,” Aiba took a sip and he could feel the cold liquid running down his throat. He didn’t drink often, but he could swear that this was the best champagne he had ever drunk.    
  
“I think that is similar to the party our young boss brought along for his welcome party,” Aiba held the glass in the air and looked through it.    
  
“Yes, but he didn’t buy the most expensive one. But even then, I thought about the money he spent on it compared to my salary,” Jun agreed.    
  
“What do you think about Kamenashi?” Aiba asked.    
  
“You mean the fact that we didn’t tell Ohno that Kame is actually our new boss and he is upset because of a man who has more money and who is totally not in need to earn money with his pictures?” Jun smiled.    
  
Aiba wrinkled his nose, like he did when he was grinning brightly about something. “Yes.”    
  
Jun twisted the glass between his fingers. “I think we shouldn’t tell him and let him in the dark till Kame tells him about it.”    
  
“Or Nino, if he teases Ohno again,” Aiba guessed.    
  
Jun shook his head. “I don’t think Nino will tell him. He is far too amused about that story to ruin it by telling Ohno the truth.”    
  
“Master-tease,” Aiba laughed.    
  
“Yeah, you could call him that,” Jun agreed.    
  
Aiba’s mood slowly changed. The tension and the slight fear had already disappeared. They sat on the terrace and enjoyed the sun shining on their faces.    
  
“When do we need to leave the place today?” Jun asked the waiter, who returned with a plate with strawberries on it.    
  
“You have two days here, sir.” The waiter smiled at them.    
  
Aiba thought he had misheard something. “Two days?” he looked at Jun. “But we need to get back to work tomorrow morning.”    
  
“Oh, I forgot to give you this,” the waiter added and gave Jun a small envelope. “I am terribly sorry about forgetting it.”    
  
Jun took the paper and opened it. He read it far too slowly for Aiba, who already shifted on his chair to take a look at it. “What’s written there?” he asked.    
  
Jun looked up at him. Aiba couldn’t read his expression but he seemed to be astonished and maybe also confused.  “We have a day off, tomorrow and the day after.”    
  
“But that’s not possible. I didn’t ask for holiday,” Aiba said confused.    
  
“Me neither,” Jun said.    
  
“But how?” Aiba wanted to know.    
  
“He called our company, and they told him that it’s no problem. Kame signed it,” Jun explained.    
  
“You know, I don’t understand a thing right now,” Aiba replied. He really had no idea what was going on here.    
  
~~~   
  
Ohno waited for Kame to arrive at his gallery. He was already annoyed because Kame came late – again. Ohno was absent-minded and air-headed, but he hated it when people were late.    
  
He turned when he heard the door to his gallery open. “I am terribly sorry, I met someone and forgot about time.”    
  
Ohno shook his head. “It’s your money after all. It’s you who won’t get paid if you aren’t here.”    
  
Kame looked at him, his head a little tilted. Ohno could totally not read the other one’s mind. And he hated it. Most people he had drawn, or wanted to draw, were easy to read. There was this sparkle in their eyes, the wrinkles in their faces, their gesture and their body talk. Ohno didn’t even need words to understand most of the people, but with Kame it was something different. He was totally not able to read this guy.    
  
Kame bowed deeply. “As I said I am terribly sorry, but I will come with three new pictures this week.”    
  
Ohno sighed. He had some buyers who had already bought the dog-man combination, but he knew that he needed something else soon, because otherwise Kame wouldn’t even sell one single picture anymore. “You know, about your motives…,” Ohno started.    
  
Kame waved his hand. “I know. It’s getting boring, right?”    
  
There it was again, this certain glance in Kame’s eyes Ohno hated so much. It was the thing he couldn’t read, the riddle he wasn’t able to solve. “Can I draw you now?” Ohno asked out of the blue.    
  
It was one of his weak points – when he wanted to say something, Ohno did it, no matter if he was talking about something totally different right at that point.    
  
“What?” Kame blinked.    
  
“I want to draw you, please let me,” Ohno asked again.    
  
Kame shifted a bit. He was insecure – at least one feeling Ohno was able to read. “Now?” Kame wanted to know.    
  
“We can do it later if you have plans now,” Ohno suggested.    
  
Kame seemed to think about Ohno’s request. “Okay,” he finally said. “I will be your model.”    
  
~~~   
  
Jun let the sun shine into his face. Of course, he should care about the fact that someone invited him and his brother to a luxurious spa, and that they had two days off without asking for holiday, but for this moment Jun just switched off every feeling he had. He just felt tons of stress falling off him. The last weeks had been terrible and he had now the feeling that he could relax at least a bit. And in a few hours they would research about that mysterious man he had met the day before.    
  
“Jun?” Jun froze when he heard Aiba’s voice. They had been silent for almost half an hour.    
  
Jun opened his eyes and blinked to get used to the sunshine. “Hm?”    
  
He saw Aiba nibbling on his lower lip, like he always did when he was nervous. He had already done that when they were children. “You are nervous?”    
  
Aiba first shook his head and then he nodded. Jun smiled at that. “Why? Are you afraid that we get caught like the guys in _Saw_?”    
  
Aiba looked up at him, and Jun’s smile disappeared almost immediately. Aiba wasn’t asking about a random thing, there was more behind his brother’s nervousness.    
  
Aiba breathed out deeply and Jun wasn’t sure if he wasn’t fighting against tears. Jun’s heart started pounding against his chest heavily. What the hell had happened?    
  
“Damn, Masaki, what happened? Aren’t you feeling good? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” Now Jun started getting nervous as well.    
  
“Why did you never say a word?” Aiba pressed out.    
  
Jun blinked at that. He could feel his hands getting sweaty. Of course he knew that Aiba would ask one day, but on the other hand he had hoped that his brother would never ask. “Masaki…,” Jun started.    
  
“No, please, no excuses. Did you think I couldn’t bear it?” Aiba clenched his fists. He was aggravated, Jun knew him so well.    
  
Jun swallowed. “It’s not that easy. I didn’t know it myself, and when mom and dad told me, I promised to stay silent. I couldn’t break this promise. Nothing would have changed if I had   told you. We are still the same.”    
  
Now Aiba laughed. It let Jun shiver. He didn’t know his brother like this. This wasn’t the Masaki he knew. “No, everything had changed, because no one of you told me the truth. Of course I had already guessed things, but I never had the proof that I am not part of the family.”    
  
“But you are my family, Masaki, and nothing will change this,” Jun tried to explain.    
  
“No, I am not your family. I am not related to you, mom and dad. I don’t belong to this family .” Some tears ran down Aiba’s face and Jun had no idea what he should say about it. He could try to calm Aiba down, but he feared that Aiba wouldn’t listen to him at all.

 

 

**A/N:** So some of you already guessed it: Aiba and Jun are not related by blood. ^^ But the most of you thought that Sho is Jun's boss, so it seems he isn't :P Sorry for that twist. I am curious about new thoughts? Who is he? And what will happen to Jun and Aiba? Was that everything? 


	8. The unknown Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 8  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13 and higher  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

Jun didn’t say a word. He sat there, staring at his brother – who actually wasn’t his brother.    
  
Years ago Jun had gotten to know about their real relationship. Their parents had gotten married after they had adopted Aiba, which was the reason Aiba had a different name – he had kept his mother’s maiden name. But there had never been a discussion about Aiba being adopted.    
  
“Why did you never say a word?” Aiba’s voice broke. Jun could feel that it was a major burden hunting for Aiba, but it wasn’t easy for Jun either.    
  
“It didn’t matter to me. It didn’t change anything. You were my brother and you still are, no matter if we are related by blood or not,” Jun said after a while, taking his time to answer Aiba’s question.    
  
“But it did for me,” Aiba sighed.    
  
Jun shifted his chair closer to his brother. He rested his hand on Aiba’s when he realized that his brother was slightly shaking. Aiba’s hands were trembling and they felt sweaty. Aiba had to be really nervous. “You are my brother, Masaki, no matter what.”    
  
Aiba nodded at that, but Jun could see that it wasn’t done just with this statement. “How did you get to know about it, and when?” Aiba wanted to know.    
  
Jun rubbed his face. “The time when you got hospitalized some years ago.”    
  
“After the accident?” Aiba asked.    
  
Jun nodded. “The doctors asked about a blood transfusion. There our parents had to tell me about it, because I immediately wanted to go for it. “    
  
Jun didn’t like thinking back to this time. Aiba had gone home from school and had had a car accident. He had lost a lot of blood on that day and the doctors had needed someone to donate blood. Luckily Aiba had a strong immune system and he had overcome this pretty fast. But nevertheless, he had stayed in hospital for almost half a year. Jun had visited him almost every day after school to tell him about new things in school and new rumours about their friends. Back then Jun hadn’t known if he was getting on Aiba’s nerves with all the things he told him. When Aiba had slept, Jun had sat next to him, reading a book or watching TV on the lowest volume.    
  
“And you never thought of telling me?” Aiba sounded hurt.    
  
“Your recovery time was so long and when you finally got healthy again I didn’t have the courage to tell you about it.” Jun looked at his brother. He had never seen such a strange glance in Aiba’s eyes. It frightened Jun. “Is that the reason our relationship broke some time ago?”    
  
Jun felt his heartbeat rising. Of course he recognized that something had changed between them, but he hadn’t thought think about Aiba knowing the truth. He was glad that Aiba finally knew, because Jun had been hating looking into Aiba’s eyes during the last years, knowing that there was something he had never told his brother. He wanted to tell him a few times, but he couldn’t. Aiba was his family, and there was no reason to destroy this.    
  
Aiba looked at him directly. “Yes,” he said honestly.    
  
Something in Jun clenched. He had already guessed something like that would come as an answer, but it was much harder to hear it, than just imagine it. “What shall we do now? Did you talk with mom and dad?”    
  
“Yes, I talked with them last week.” Aiba said. “I am hurt, Jun,” he added.    
  
“I know, and I am so damn sorry about it,” Jun stroked over Aiba’s head, but the other drew back. “How did you get to know about it?”    
  
Aiba nibbled on his lower lip. Jun could see some tears in Aiba’s eyes and his breath got faster. Now Jun got afraid. He didn’t know Aiba like this.    
  
“I went to hospital two weeks ago, because I hadn’t been feeling well for weeks,” Aiba sighed. “I am sick, Jun.”    
Jun froze. The words Aiba said slowly entered his mind. “Sick?” Jun’s voice broke.    
  
“They asked me if there is a chance my family members can donate, and of course I said yes, till mom told me the truth,” Aiba said.    
  
“Donate? God, Masaki, what do you have?” Jun felt the urge to throw up. His world started spinning around and it was like everything got washed away.    
  
“Bone marrow transplantation – I have leukaemia,” Aiba said.    
  
Jun didn’t know what to say – that was far too much in such a short time. He just sat there and he could feel some tears running down his face. He looked at Aiba, who sat next to him, his body trembling madly. Jun just closed the distance and hugged his brother.    
  
They sat there without moving or saying anything. It was like when they were young – they shared a problem and cried together because there was hardly any solution for it now.    
  
~~~   
  
Ohno stood behind his easel. His brush wandered over the paper smoothly. He looked up, scanning Kame’s face properly. The sun shone into Kame’s face. He was definitely pretty, and there was something special in his whole body talk.    
  
Ohno mixed some colours to get the perfect one to resemble Kame’s eye colour almost perfectly. "You have a certain glance in your eyes. It’s strange,” Ohno said.    
  
“Do you want to say that I am strange?” Kame wanted to know.    
  
“No, that’s not what I wanted to say,” Ohno chuckled. “But there is something sparkling in your eyes. Something sad with a certain pain.”    
  
Kame’s smile faded. “You are good at reading other people.”    
  
Ohno put the brush away and took the two glasses of wine from the table. He handed one to Kame and sat next to him. “I guess it’s more experience than really having a talent for it. I drew hundreds of portraits during the last years, I saw so many different expressions and I got to know so many different stories behind these faces, I guess that’s what makes me seeing all these sparkles and different sorts of wrinkles in a human’s face.” Ohno took a sip of his drink. “Is this guy in your pictures the reason why you are so sad?”    
  
“Partly yes,” Kame answered. “But it’s getting better again.”    
  
“Who’s that guy?” Ohno didn’t know if he was allowed to ask, but he didn’t care about it.    
  
“Someone important to me,” Kame just said.    
  
“Is he dead?” Ohno asked directly. Maybe it was a little too harsh to ask that, but Ohno hardly cared about what others thought about him.    
  
“No, he isn’t, and I am really happy about it,” Kame smiled at him.    
  
“And the dog?” Ohno knew that he wouldn’t get another answer to a question concerning the strange man in Kame’s picture, so he changed the topic.    
  
“He was my one and only, but he died last year;” Kame smiled. He pulled a picture of the bulldog out of his wallet.    
  
“He is …. Incredibly big,” Ohno was stunned. The dog sat on the floor and Kame on the couch, but the head of the dog was resting on Kame’s chest.    
  
“Yes, he was,” Kame chuckled. “And I have a new one now.” He pulled out another picture.    
  
Now Ohno had to laugh. It as a pug dog, not really beautiful and he was lying on the floor, his limbs stretched in every direction.    
  
“Beauty isn’t everything, she is beautiful in her very own way,” Kame defended his pet. “She helped me through a lot of things,” he added.    
  
Ohno blinked at him. He wanted to know what was behind Kame’s strange glance, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to break through these walls, and he was sure that Kame had a thick and unbreakable wall to defend him from getting hurt.

 

**A/N:** Okay, I know I put a lot of drama in it, but I promise that there'll be no character death or something like that! It'll have a good end, I promise that. ^^  
And the secrets about Sho will be party released in the next chapter ^^

  
  
 


	9. The unknown Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 9  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Thanks to my dear [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and for your great help with some plot issues :D  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

Jun still sat on the balcony even though it was already late in the  night. It was still warm outside and a soft wind brushed his face. Aiba had gone to bed some time ago without talking much with Jun anymore. Jun looked into the room. He saw his brother sleeping in the bed, his face seemed tensed.    
  
Jun still felt like he was caught in a nightmare. Maybe he would wake up soon? Maybe it was just a dream? Did all of these really happen?    
  
Jun winced when he heard his mobile vibrating. He had already forgotten, that he had placed it on the table.    
  
**_ Unknown Number  _ **   
_ Come down to the bar  _   
  
Jun stared at that. Who was making fun of him now? What was that message about? Was there really someone waiting for him down there? And was it Glenn who made fun of him here? He didn’t want to go downstairs. He was too strained and he felt overworked and not even able to have a clear mind, but on the other hand he wanted to know what was going on here.    
  
  
**_ Matsumoto Jun _ **   
_ Who are you?  _   
  
**_ Number unknown  _ **   
_ Glenn _   
  
Jun sighed. He needed to know what was going on here, and why this all happened. There had to be a reason why this guy showed up.   
  
He sneaked through the room and brushed over Aiba’s cheek, trying to not wake him up. He closed the door behind him and exhaled. Even though the shadow of this talk was still hunting him, he had the feeling that he was able to leave it in the room, at least for some hours.    
  
When the elevator opened and Jun stepped into the bar, he could feel his heart hammer against his chest. He hated being that nervous, because there was no reason to react like this. If this Glenn-guy was going to do something stupid, he’d call for help. Nothing bad would happen to him, and he didn’t know that guy, so there couldn’t be any feeling behind his reaction. Jun rubbed his hands against his trousers to get away the sweaty feeling. No, there was no other reason why he was nervous.    
  
“What does that all mean?” Jun said without greeting the other.    
  
“Hello Harry – sorry, I mean Jun,” the other answered. “I am Sho, by the way,” he added. “I think we don’t need fake names anymore.”    
  
Jun stepped closer. He ordered a drink and looked back at the other one. “Who are you, Sho-san? And what the hell do you want from me?” Jun was annoyed. Clearly because of this strange Sho-guy, and even more because of the crushing and horrible last hours with his brother.    
  
“Let’s say I am someone who wants to help you. Did you talk with your brother?” Sho asked.    
  
“How do you know? Who the hell are you?” Jun almost screamed.    
  
“I just want to help. It doesn’t matter who I am. Look after him during the next two days. He’ll need you and your friends right now,” Sho said.    
  
Jun had no idea what was going on here. He still had the hope that it was just one of Nino’s stupid pranks, but he knew that his brother would never pretend to have an illness like this. And the last thing he needed was a stupid strange guy he didn’t know and who tried to play the wise guy. “I have no idea who you are and what you want from me, so why the hell shall I listen to what you are saying? Why am I even talking with you?”    
  
Jun didn’t hadn’t noticed that he had started crying. He felt the other’s hand on his back, stroking up and down. It felt good, even though Jun didn’t want it to feel good.    
  
“I was in a similar situation once, and I really just want the best for you,” Sho explained.    
  
Jun felt Sho’s hand drawing patterns on his back. It felt good, even though something in Jun wanted to push him away. Jun brushed over his face to wipe away some tears. He felt incredibly tired.    
  
“It’s a lot you had to bear today, but I promise that things will get better,” Sho whispered.    
  
Jun was totally absent-minded. He didn’t even realize that he had leaned against Sho’s shoulder. “How?” Jun looked up at Sho. For just one moment he got lost in Sho’s dark eyes. He had seen similar eyes, but he couldn’t say where it had been.    
  
“I am sure you’ll make it through this together with your friends.” Sho stilled his hand on Jun’s back. It felt warm and a calming feeling went through his body. It made him feel safe and like everything was okay – at least for some moments. “How about distracting you for some hours?”    
  
Jun nodded at him, even though he had the feeling to fall asleep right at the table. Sho pulled him up and both walked up to the terrace. It was a beautiful night, and the stars sparkled in the night sky. The moon lightened the path to the beach and they both took off their shoes to walk down to the sea.    
  
The water was warm and it felt nice around Jun’s toes. The small waves curled around his feed. He felt numb, but Sho’s company and the wonderful night had something good for Jun. He enjoyed that moment, even though there wasn’t much good happening to him at the moment.    
  
Jun looked at Sho, who was sitting on a big rock, smiling at Jun who walked through the sand till he was up to his knees in the water. He smiled back at Sho. Two days ago Jun had been sure that something like love at first sight didn’t exist, but now he wasn’t so sure about it anymore.    
  
“Tell me about your childhood,” Sho said when Jun approached him.    
  
“What do you want to know?” Jun sat next to him.    
  
“What kind of child were you?”    
  
Jun smiled. “Bratty and probably really annoying. I always knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it.”    
  
Sho grinned at him. “I can imagine that. I don’t know you at all, but I have exactly this picture in my mind.”    
  
“I often pulled Aiba along with me, and he got grounded together with me, even though he didn’t do anything. Mostly he didn’t even know that we would do things which could lead into a lifelong grounding,” Jun laughed. When he thought back, he always changed place with Aiba. Aiba acted like the younger, more pampered one, and Jun was the rebel. When he had started smoking back when he was 16, Aiba got grounded because his parents found the cigarettes in Aiba’s bag. But Aiba never told their parents the truth.    
Jun had helped Aiba hiding the first hickeys he had back when he was 15. Jun had searched for a perfect outfit to cover the small patterns on Aiba’s neck. 

They had always played together and they had covered up for each other.    
  
“What about you, Sho? You seem pretty earnest and correct? Did you ever do something stupid?” Jun asked.    
  
Sho shifted a little to look up to the sky. “You have no idea. I was pretty lively, let’s call it like this. And when I want something, I fight till I get it. I am no one who gives up easily – and so is your brother.”    
  
“Why?” Jun asked.    
  
Sho looked at him. “What?”    
  
“Why did you step into my life?” Jun sounded frustrated.    
  
“I really want you to be happy again.”    
  
“But why do you know me?” Jun asked further.    
  
“What kind of sport do you like?” Sho asked without giving an answer to Jun’s question.    
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Jun said.    
  
“I think you are a dancer, right?” Sho asked.    
  
“Ballet and modern dance, yes,” Jun sighed. Somehow he knew it was senseless to ask again, he wouldn’t get an answer at all.    
  
“I love that sport,” Sho said.    
  
Jun had started dancing back in when he was a child. He had stopped when he was 20 and work had taken all parts of his private life. “Do you dance?”    
  
Sho shook his head. “No, I am talent-free when it’s about dancing. But I like soccer a lot. I even played in a team.”    
  
Jun rubbed his skin. He had totally no idea about soccer. “Ronaldo is the only one I know.”    
  
Sho chuckled. “He is my favourite. Why do you know him?”    
  
“Because he is hot,” Jun laughed.   
  
Sho nodded at him. “Yeah, that’s true.”    
  
Both laughed about that. They stayed silent for some moments before Jun stood up. “I will go back now, I don’t want Aiba to wake up alone in the apartment. Thanks for the holiday you made possible for us. I think Aiba and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow.”    
  
Sho smiled at him. “Jun, I lied to you.”    
  
Jun blinked at him. “About what?”    
  
“I told you on our first evening that I am an only child. That was a lie. I have a brother. And I care a lot about him like you do for Aiba. I know how you feel.” Sho stood up and walked up to the path which led to the street. “I will contact you again.”    
  
With that, Sho disappeared into the night. Jun just stood there, staring at the shadow disappearing. What was that all about? Why did Sho tell him all this? Who was he? What was his connection with Jun? 

Jun sighed. He turned to walk back to his room. He wouldn’t find the answer right now. And he really wanted to be with Aiba when he’d wake up.    
  
~~~   
  
**_ Number unknown  _ **   
_ I did, like you told me to. I talked with him and I hope it worked.  _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ Good, let’s hope the best.  _

**_ +083… _ **   
_ Yes, well done, Sho-kun.  _

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Any ideas what's going on here? Who Sho is, or what happens here? :D I am curious about your opinions. <3   
  
  
  
 


	10. The unknown Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 10  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Unbetaed for now - my beta is busy ;)  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

  
Aiba turned to the side. It was early in the morning. The sun was rising, but it was still dawn. He blinked. He felt terrible tired even though he had slept more than enough. Aiba shifted and took the glass of water from the nightstand. He grasped for his bag and angled for the painkillers the doctors had given him. He didn’t want to imagine that this whole thing would become worse.    
  
He sat up and swallowed the pill. Jun lied next to him, still asleep. He was mad with him, and something in Aiba clenched terribly. He was hurt, but he knew he couldn’t be mad forever. Jun was his brother after all, and it was like Jun had said, they were always there for each other, related by blood or not. That totally didn’t matter. In the end it was always the both of them against the rest of the world - at least when the rest of the world were Nino and Ohno.    
  
“Is everything okay?” Aiba heard his brother asking him.    
  
He turned round and nodded at Jun. “Just a little headache.”    
  
Jun sat up. “Are you sure? You look pale. Do you need anything?”    
  
Aiba smiled at him. When they were children Aiba had hated it being treated like that. Jun had always been like his mommy. He had always cared of Aiba when he had hurt himself, or when he had cried about bad marks, or when he had wanted some sweets but wasn’t allowed to eat them. And now Jun acted again like he was the big brother and not the younger one. Again he had to take care of the older one. “I am okay, really. I guess the real painful thing will come later on.”    
  
Jun looked scared. Aiba closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at Jun again. He hated it seeing that his brother was probably more afraid than he was. “Jun, I told you that everything will be alright. I am going to make this.”    
  
“Masaki, I am really sorry about everything. This whole mess,” Jun started, but Aiba raised his hand to interrupt him.    
  
“It’s okay.”    
  
Jun shook his head. “Nothing is okay. How can you say that everything is alright?”    
  
Aiba smiled at him. “You know, first I felt aggravated and I wanted to fight with you about that whole mess, but I realized that you were right. Nothing changed. It’s a fucking stupid thing, but we are the same we were before I knew about it, so in the end nothing had changed.”    
  
Jun shifted a little and put his hands around Aiba’s neck to hold him for a moment. Aiba smiled into the hug. When had this happened for the last time? Probably back when they were teenager. “So what do you want to do in our short holiday here?”    
  
Aiba tilted his head, rubbing his chin. “How about stalking some VIPs?”    
  
Jun laughed out loudly. “Okay. But we should write Ohno and Nino that they prepare the surety if the celebs send us to jail because of stalking.”    
  
“Mhm, that’ll be difficult, because Nino would never pay for us,” Aiba joined the laughter. It felt good to smile again.    
  
He carried the burden about the truth he found out and about his sickness for weeks, and he already felt like he’d going to explode. When he found out that he was ill, it wasn’t that important like the fact that his family wasn’t his real family. But when he realized that his parents and his brother would be at his side no matter what, he knew that the meaning of family wasn’t a matter of being blood related. It just hurt him that Jun wasn’t honest with him, but in the end he didn’t know how he would have acted when he would have been in Jun’s place.    
“You know that we are going to fight that fucking sickness together, right?” Jun got earnest for a moment.    
  
“Yes, I know,” Aiba answered. “But for now I want to sleep some more hours.”    
  
Jun nodded at him. “At least till 8 am.”    
  
“Yes, and then you have to tell me about your date from earlier,” Aiba said already half asleep.    
  
“How do you know?” Jun asked.    
  
“I heard you leaving and when you came back you said something like ‘that damn strange guy’, so I guess you met Glenn?” Aiba answered.    
  
  
~~~   
  
Jun smiled at his brother. He could see Aiba curled up under his blanket, his head buried in his pillow, like he had always done since they were children. “You really are something,” he said yet, but Aiba was already sleeping.    
  
Jun lay back down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment without thinking about something. Then he had to smile. Memories from his past crossed his mind. The day they had skipped school – Jun, Ohno, Nino and Aiba – and had driven to the sea to make a picnic there. They were 16 years old, and there they had promised to stay friends forever. At this point Jun only knew that he’d always be in contact with his brother, but in the end he kept all his friends, and he was happy about that. He loved them all at all.    
  
With a smile curling around his lips Jun fell asleep.    
  
~~~   
  
Ohno twisted the spoon in his cup. He was totally in his thoughts till he felt something hitting him. He looked up. It was Nino with the newspaper in his hands.    
  
“What are you doing here at this time?” Ohno asked.    
  
Nino grinned at him and took a sip of Ohno’s coffee without asking. “I could ask you same. You are never in your gallery before 12 am and it’s half past 7 am.”    
  
Ohno stretched his tired limbs. He had been up far too long. “I drew … something.”    
  
Nino smiled at him. It was the grin Ohno hated most. It was this slight bratty-know-it-all smile Nino had trained for his whole life. “Something or someone?” Nino finally asked.    
  
“Someone with something?” Ohno suggested.    
  
“Was this Kamenashi guy here?” Nino wanted to know. He took himself one of the onigiri, which were on the table, and sat down.    
  
“Yes.” Ohno knew it was senseless to lie. Nino would get to know about the truth, no matter what he’d say.    
  
Nino looked intensely at Ohno. Another thing Ohno didn’t like much. “And he had been here for the whole night?” Nino couldn’t hide a grin.    
  
“Almost,” Ohno shrugged.    
  
Nino robbed closer to him. “And?”    
  
“What?” Of course Ohno knew what Nino wanted, but Ohno wouldn’t join this fun. In the end nothing had happened between him and Kame. He had just spent the whole night drawing him.    
  
“You want to tell me, that this hot artist had been here for the whole night and not a single kiss happened between the two of you?” Nino blinked.    
  
“Exactly.” Ohno took a sip from his coffee.    
  
“Oh man, you really should get your ass up, Oh-chan. He is a good man.”    
  
Without thinking Ohno nodded at that. Nino was right, Kame was something special. There was that strange sparkle in his eyes. It was a mixture between sad and desperate and he had for sure experienced a lot. Ohno wanted to know the whole truth behind this Kame guy, but he didn’t want to push him. Next to this strange behaviour Kame had something mysterious. Something was off with him – he hid something, Ohno was sure about that. He feared that he wouldn’t like the truth Kame hid, and maybe that was the reason he didn’t try to get closer to him, even though he had had some chances last night.    
  
“He is for sure a good man, but he hides something. There is something off, and I really don’t like that,” Oho said.    
  
“Really?” Nino tried to sound surprised, but Ohno knew him far too long to hear that he knew about something.    
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari, what’s going on here?” Ohno asked. “Don’t think I am stupid. I know you. I know this voice of yours, and I can see that you get nervous, so what is this about?”    
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Nino answered.    
  
“I probably know you better than Erika-chan knows you, so stop lying and tell me already,” Ohno claimed.    
  
Nino sighed. “Okay, I guess we can’t keep silent forever.” Nino breathed in deeply before he started talking again. “You know, Kame isn’t a real artist. I mean, he is, but it’s not the only job he has. He is in advertisement industry. He’s Aiba’s and Jun’s boss.”    
  
“What?” Ohno placed the cup of coffee, he had held in his hands for the whole time, on the table. He shook his head. What was that all about? Why should they lie to him? “I thought he’s called Sakurai-san?”

 

 

**A/N:** It's getting a little more confusing now, so what do you think happens here? We are close the end of the story, just 4 more Chapters to go - so... who's Sho?  
  



	11. The unknown Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 11  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Unbetaed for now - my beta is busy ;)  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

 

Jun loved the smell of fresh coffee and bread. He had always loved western style breakfast. He could remember that he had always wanted their mother to make French toast when they had been children. She had made it, even though she and dad hadn’t liked it much. 

“Oh my god,” Aiba said slowly. Jun first didn’t know what Aiba was talking about. He stared at him with eyes wide open. “I love baked beans,” Aiba finally said. 

Jun laughed at that. “You really never change, right?” 

“Why should I?” Aiba pouted. 

Jun shook his head. He really didn’t want to change his brother in any way. He was fine the way he was. “No, I don’t want you to change. It’s just that food has always been your strength.” 

“Yes, my special ability, fooood attackkkk…,” Aiba giggled. 

Jun loved to see Aiba like this. Even though the situation itself got worse, the tension between them was gone. Like the sword of Damocles above them had disappeared. “Jun?” Aiba asked. 

He shook his head when Aiba pulled him out of his thoughts. “Yes?” 

“This guy there stares at us.” Aiba whispered after he had leaned a little forward. 

Jun didn’t want to turn around, so he stood up. “I go get myself more coffee.” He looked to the right and his breath got faster. It was this Sho-guy sitting there, staring at them. 

When Jun walked up to get himself another cup of coffee, he saw Sho coming up to him. “Good morning.” He smiled at Jun. Jun felt a slight bubbly feeling forming in his body. Shit … he didn’t want to react to someone like that. 

“What?” Jun smirked. “You didn’t disappear?” 

“Hm,” Sho tilted his head with a smile covering his face. “No.” 

“Sakurai-san, do you want your coffee in your office?” A man came up to them, visibly nervous about Sho’s appearance in the public restaurant area. 

“Thank you Hanada-san, I am perfectly fine. I prefer taking my breakfast here.” Sho bowed and waited till Hanada did the same. 

“Thank you, Sakurai-san,” Hanada said before he left. 

“Just a moment,” Jun said. He felt his head spinning. “This resort is yours?” Jun was stunned. Sho seemed to be a real rich man. 

“Yes, I am the owner. That’s why I didn’t disappear again,” Sho said. 

“Why the hell are you doing all this?” Jun wanted to know. This whole thing was a total mess. Jun couldn’t think of any possible reason why Sho did this and what this all was about. 

“I thought of giving your brother a wellness day? How about we go on a trip together?” Sho asked. 

Jun shook his head. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Sho smiled at him and Jun felt the anger rising in him. He wanted answers. Now. “Let’s go. I’ll give you the answers later.”    
Sho pulled him along to the table where Aiba sat. 

“You must be this mysterious man called Glenn?” Aiba smiled. “And you want to kidnap my brother?” 

“You are a smart guy, Aiba-san,” Sho smiled. “I want to take him along for a trip. But I’ll give you a whole day of wellness as an apology for stealing him today.” 

“Including food?” Aiba asked. Jun rolled his eyes. Aiba just twinkled at him. 

“Sure,” Sho answered. 

“Okay, have fun Jun-pon. He is all yours.” Aiba grinned at Jun. Jun would scold Aiba later on for kind of selling him here for just a little food and wellness. But the fact that he would spend a whole day with Sho, and the other wouldn’t disappear immediately, made Jun feel like exploding. 

“You sell me for food?” Jun said theatrically. 

“Yes, and now go, I need some food and wellness,” Aiba grinned at him. Jun knew the look in Aiba’s eyes. ‘Go and grab him’ was written in Aiba’s face. Jun formed a wordless ‘thank you’ while Sho was looking away. 

~~~

“You are kidding me?” Ohno almost yelled. 

“Keep calm, Oh-chan. I call Kame now – he’ll explain everything to you,” Nino said. 

Ohno could feel the heat in him rising. He wasn’t easy to annoy, but now he wanted to stand up and smash something against the wall. He had listened to Nino’s story, but in the end it was totally unbelievable. Jun would go kill them when he’d get to know the whole story. And now Ohno was a confidant. “I think I need a beer, or no, a whiskey. Maybe a bottle of vodka and some martini. Yes, definitely need to wash this away.” 

“Kamenashi-kun, can you come by, please?” Ohno heard Nino say. “Yes, we are at Satoshi’s place. And please bring some alcohol. I think Oh-chan needs something. Yes, I know it’s not even lunch time, but we need that now.” Nino smiled at Ohno. It was an apologizing smile , but Ohno wouldn’t forgive Nino for this. “He’s on the way.” 

Ohno stopped walking around and sat back towards Nino. Everything was a great mess and Ohno really didn’t want to be a part of it. He had a calm life, but since 10 minutes ago this was over. “Can you please explain this again? Please tell me why the hell you did something stupid like this.” 

Nino leaned against his chair. “Everything started some weeks ago. Aiba-chan came to me. He told me about his sickness and about the whole mess he had found out about. The gap between him and Jun got bigger because of the facts Aiba got to know. You know how much family means to Aiba? He was deeply crushed that Jun knew about everything, but didn’t say a thing. And it hurt Aiba that he wasn’t related by blood with his family. You know how sensitive Aiba is with topics like that. And he is stubborn. I told him twice to speak with Jun, to clear things up. But Aiba didn’t want to.” 

“And you came up with the idea to force Aiba talking about it?” Ohno wanted to know. Ohno could understand Nino’s thoughts, and he knew that Nino just wanted to help, but he also knew that Jun would kill them. 

“No, not really. I wanted to make them talk to each other again. I wanted Jun and Aiba to get closer again, but for that, the both of them needed to talk about all the mess around them. And we needed someone who was able to reach Jun in a way no one else does,” Nino explained. 

“But you couldn’t be sure that this would work out?” Ohno asked. 

“No.” Nino smiled. “It was risky, and we didn’t think that it would work out that easy. In the end there was nothing to lose. If Jun hadn’t talked with him, nothing would have happened. And if Jun and Aiba don’t talk about their issues now, they have at least a nice weekend somewhere in a spa. So there is no risk that something bad will happen.” Nino paused. “And in the end Aiba will get hospitalized soon, so it’s a last holiday for a longer time for him. It’s a win-win situation.” 

“Just that Jun seems to fall for this person,” Ohno said. 

“Yes, that’s for sure a problem. Sho-san is totally Jun’s type. We knew that, so we counted on that. It was easier for Sho to make Jun search for him afterwards." 

Something in Ohno clenched. This was the main fact he was upset about. They played with Jun’s feelings. Was it all just a farce? So Sho had totally no interest in Jun? 

Right the moment Ohno wanted to say something, the door opened and Kame came into the room. 

~~~

Jun was sitting in the car together with Sho. He still had this bubbly feeling in his belly. He didn’t dare to look at Sho directly. Sho had caught him from the very first moment. Jun had never believed in something like love at the first sight. He had always laughed about people who hoped for this, but now? Now he experienced it on his own. It was definitely the start of falling completely in love with this strange guy he didn’t even know. Sho had messed up everything in his life, and Jun was curious why. 

They stopped at a big lake with a teahouse on an island in the middle of the lake. The island and the mainland were connected with a bridge. “Come,” Sho said. 

They walked over the bridge. The water was clear and Jun could see some fishes swimming around there. It was a sunny day and the sun felt warm on Jun’s skin. They sat on the teahouse’s terrace. Sho ordered two green teas and some sweets for them, while Jun was still staring absent-minded at the water. 

Sho looked at Jun. His intense eyes made Jun feel all bubbly. He was glad that he was sitting down, because otherwise his knees would have shaken. Jun could have gotten lost in Sho’ brown eyes. Before Jun knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sho’s. He had never done something like this before. It was awkward, because in the end they didn’t know each other, but Jun tried to switch off all the thoughts running through his mind and just concentrated on the feeling of Sho’s lips on his. It was the first time Jun did something like this, and he tried to brush away all the shyness he had and he just wanted to go with the moment. 

Sho didn’t reply the kiss at first, but soon Jun could feel him lean into it. Jun smiled into the kiss. He brushed his lips over Sho’s, and tried to deepen the kiss, but Sho pushed him away. “Stop it.” 

Sho breathed out. He looked sad, or was it just Jun’s imagination? 

“I got asked to do this all here.” Sho said. He stared at Jun without any reaction in his face. 

Jun felt something in him breaking. It felt like he was hovering in a bubble till Sho let it explode. The good feeling he had till now, turned in a feeling of throwing up.

 

**A/N:** So??? Any clues what's going on here? Sho got asked to do all these things, but it's still a mystery who he really is. Any ideas?  



	12. The unknown Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 12  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:** Unbetaed for now - my beta is busy ;)  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

 

  
Aiba enjoyed the warm water surrounding his body. Even though he was at the beginning of his sickness, he felt already tired and sore. He closed his eyes and started to doze off. Aiba didn’t want to imagine how the next weeks would become, but he was sure that he would be able to survive this sickness. Already when he got to know about it, he said that he’d fight this stupid sickness, and nothing had changed his opinion.    
  
Aiba got out of the bath. He looked at his figure in the mirror. He had gotten thinner, and it would become worse, the doctors had already warned him about that fact.    
  
Soon he’d start his therapy and he’d hopefully have a surgery soon. This time would be the worst. Aiba needed to stay at the hospital for at least two months. He hated to live like in a prison. He’d be in a cage. He wouldn’t even be allowed to go out, because of the susceptibility to infections.     
  
Aiba put on the cosy bathrobe and sat on the terrace with a big cup of green tea in his hands. It was a strange feeling he had. He was still the same, he was sick and nothing had changed, but because of the fact that he was finally able to be honest to Jun, he felt better. Like a burden was taken from his shoulders.    
  
Aiba took his mobile. He had three messages.    
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ How are you doing?  _   
  
Aiba smiled. He felt a warm feeling spreading in his body. He typed to reply to Ryo.   
  
**_ Aiba Masaki  _ **   
_ Thanks, I am okay. More or less… _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ More or less? Is it because of your sickness? _   
  
Aiba blinked. He hadn’t talked with Ryo about it. How did he know?    
  
**_ +Aiba Masaki  _ **   
_ What? How do you know?  _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ You told me at the party. You drank so much, I think you can’t remember.  _   
  
Aiba swallowed. He didn’t want to get on someone else’s nerves. Especially not a stranger’s ones.    
  
**_ Aiba Masaki _ **   
_ I am sorry. I can explain everything. _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ It’s okay, really. Do you want to meet up soon, Aiba-chan?  _   
  
Aiba breathed in. Did he really want to get into something like dating right now? He wouldn’t have the chance for a relationship now, but in the end, he wanted to have the feeling of being alive.    
  
**_ Aiba Masaki  _ **   
_ Okay. Just about my sickness… _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ I can help you with medical treatment, Aiba-chan. Let me help you.  _   
  
Aiba would take the risk. He decided to go with his feeling, like Jun was doing right now. Jun’s fall for this strange guy was Aiba’s motivation to say yes to Ryo.    
  
**_ Aiba Masaki _ **   
_ Okay. Let’s meet soon. I’d really appreciate your help. Please take care of me.  _   
  
**_ +083… _ **   
_ I will. Call me when you are back from your trip, and we’ll meet.  _   
  
Aiba placed the mobile on the table. He had a really good feeling right now.    
  
~~~   
  
Jun’s stomach twisted painfully. He felt like his world started breaking down. Even though he hadn’t had any relationship with Sho before, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. He had kissed this guy, because he had the feeling that there was something special between them, and now? It was all a fake. “You got asked?”    
  
Sho was staring at Jun, and Jun tried to ignore that. He didn’t want to face this guy. He felt his cheeks burning. The last time he had felt like this, had been in high school, when he had confessed to someone and got rejected.    
  
It was the first time in years that Jun had the courage to take a step, and it had been a mistake. A terrible mistake to trust this Sho guy. What had he been thinking? He was so stupid, it was so clear that this whole thing was just a play. Jun got angry. Who did this to him? Aiba? No, that couldn’t be. Ohno? Nino? No matter who, Jun would scold them for what they had done to him.   
  
“Yes, but please let me explain,” Sho said.    
  
This trip was going to be a horror trip, first the thing with Aiba and now this thing. Jun wanted to drive home, he wanted to go home, to drown his worries in work. He wanted back to his old life, back to the stressful time. Everything was better than this last two days.    
  
~~~   
  
Kame walked up to Ohno and Nino. He greeted them and took place right towards Ohno. “I am sorry I lied to you, Satoshi,” Kame said.    
  
Ohno raised his hand. He didn’t want to hear any excuses right now. He wanted to understand what was going on here. “Please, explain all this mess. I want to know the truth behind this.”    
  
Sometimes Ohno wondered about his own calmness. He was furious and he felt the anger spreading in him, but Ohno had learned to keep a clear mind, even though his feelings tried to take control. He wanted to understand everything before he’d go to scold one of them, or both, or whomever. Sometimes his friends said that he was way too calm and without any kind of reaction, but in this case it helped him a lot.    
  
“Two months ago I came back from oversee to take over my father’s company. It’s the one Aiba and Jun work at. My father will retire in a few months, and I slowly take control of the business. Some weeks ago Aiba came up to me. He told me about his sickness. He had to, because it will affect his work of course,” Kame explained.    
  
Ohno hadn’t thought about it till now. Aiba wouldn’t be able to go to work for a long time. Ohno could see Kame waving his hand immediately. “Don’t worry, we won’t throw him out because of that. We’ll find a way to even make him work from hospital, or if it’s totally not possible for him, we’ll find another way. The thing is, he wants to work. He is afraid that life will become boring without doing something.”    
  
Ohno laughed at that. That was typically Aiba. Ohno knew that Aiba loved his work, and he wouldn’t stand it to do nothing. “That sounds like him.”    
  
Kame smiled. “Yes, but there was something else: He asked me to keep silent. He didn’t want his brother to know something about it. He had no idea how to tell Jun, and he was afraid to face Jun with the truth.”    
  
“That’s why you made this?” Ohno blinked.    
  
“Yes. I felt sorry, because I could see him suffer. I knew Nino from former businesses and we came up with this plan. We both didn’t know that it work out that fast,” Kame answered.    
  
“And you sent Sho?” Ohno asked. It was still a little mysterious to him. Why this strange guy?    
  
“Yes, but there’s a reason we chose Sho,” Kame said. “Would you come with me? I need to show you something.” Kame looked at Ohno.    
  
Ohno could see Nino nodding. Maybe this was also the key to Kame’s secret? Maybe this whole mess was connected? But that couldn’t be. Ohno felt his head spinning. “Can we at least take a drink before we do anything? I need to sort things out first.”    
  
The other two nodded.    
  
~~~   
  
Jun shook his head. He wanted to get away from here. He wanted to pack his things and get away.    
  
“Please let me explain further,” Sho asked him. His hand brushed over Jun’s shoulder. Jun froze. He didn’t want to be touched by someone who had lied to him.    
  
He stepped back to get away from Sho’s touch. “What do you want to say? You got asked to bring me here, for what reason ever. You invited me and my brother to this resort to get me laid? Who made this plan, and what was that for?” Jun yelled. “No, you know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to know it. I want to go back. I want to take care of my brother, who needs me now.”    
  
Sho sighed. He looked pale and crushed. Jun shook his head. This all didn’t make any sense. “I … it was some years ago. I got to know that I had gotten sick. I experienced the same like Aiba does now. I just wanted to help you both talking with each other.”    
  
“You, what?” Jun got back to the table and sat down.    
  
Sho nodded. “I had the same diagnosis. It’s everything okay now, but back then it was the world’s end for me.”    
  
“But how do you come to know us? Does Aiba know you? I don’t understand a single word.” Jun rubbed his face. Everything got more and more confusing.    
  
“No, you don’t know me, but you are a friend of my brother,” Sho answered.    
  
“Who’s your brother?” Jun looked at Sho in disbelief.    
  



	13. The unknown Chapter 13 *end*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

**Title:** The unknown Chapter 13 *end*  
 **Pairing: _Main:_** Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho alias Sakumoto; **_Side_** : Ninomiya Kazunari/ Toda Erika, Matsumoto Jun/ Aiba Masaki as brothers. Aiba Masaki/ Nishikido Ryo; Ohno Satoshi/ Kamenashi Kazuya  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Beta:[](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Summary:** Jun’s life seems perfect. He has a great job, amazing friends and he enjoys every part of his days, till he meets a stranger at a friend’s party. With this day his life starts spinning upside down and he isn’t sure anymore if his life is really that perfect…

  
Ohno was walking behind Kame. Ohno had never been in Kame’s atelier. He was curious how it looked there, even though he should have been more interested in the truth, but he was an artist after all, his job (and passion) was always on his mind.   
  
Kame turned the key and let him into his apartment and atelier. There were a lot of pictures on the walls. Most of them were with the dogs and this strange guy on them. There was one big painting, showing Kame and this guy standing next to each other, looking at each other. In the middle their hands touched. Both smiled. The picture was made with dark colours. It let a dark and sad feeling spread in Ohno. He let this picture sink in. The background was dark, the trees were almost rotten, but around their hands was a small shining part. Like something came back to live. They were barefoot and around their legs started flowers to bloom, like a new life started there. There were no dogs on it, just the two men. “Who’s this?” Ohno wanted to know.   
  
Kame smiled at him. He handed him a glass of whiskey and stepped next to him. “It’s my brother.”   
  
“He is the one on every picture you make?” Ohno looked at Kame.   
  
Kame took a sip of the whiskey. Ohno could see that it wasn’t easy for Kame to talk about that topic. “You know why I wanted to help Jun and Aiba?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“My brother got sick some years ago. We had always had a good relationship, but he wasn’t able to tell me about that sickness he had. He was a business man and he had hid behind his work. I got to know about everything when he had already been in hospital.” Kame smiled sadly. “I scolded him for not telling me. We talked hours and hours about everything.”   
  
Ohno tilted his head. “And then your relationship got better.” Kame blinked. “After you talked with each other, I mean.”   
  
Kame nodded. “Yes. If we had talked earlier, it would have been easier for him. He would have had someone to help him. No one from our family knew about it. He was too proud to tell anyone.”   
  
“Did he die?” Ohno cursed silently. First think – then talk … sometimes it didn’t work out for him.   
  
Kame shook his head. His smile got happier. “No.” Kame stepped to his cupboard to take a picture down from it. “That was some weeks ago. He is healthy now and we have a real strong bond now. Even though we don’t see each other often, because he doesn’t live in Tokyo.”   
  
“Who is he?” Ohno wanted to know.   
  
“Sho.” Kame said.   
  
Ohno had his mouth wide open. This whole thing got more and more confusing.  
  
~~~  
  
Jun looked at Sho. “You tell me that my boss is your brother?” That couldn’t be the truth.  
  
“Yes.” Sho said. “Aiba talked with Kame some weeks ago. He told him about his sickness and in the same breath he said that he couldn’t talk with you about it. He was so afraid and scared, he totally blocked.”   
  
Jun pulled one eyebrow up. “So this was all Aiba-chan’s idea?”   
  
Sho shook his head. “No, I don’t think that he is able to come up with such a plan. I don’t know him, but what Kame and Nino had told me, he is too nice to do anything bad.”   
  
Jun smiled. “That’s true.” He sighed. “So it was Nino’s idea?” Who else? Jun thought. Such plans can only come from Nino.   
  
“Yes, together with Kame,” Sho answered. “Listen, Kame was worried, because we had experienced exactly the same situation.”   
  
“What exactly?” Jun wanted to know. “You just said that you had the same sickness?”   
  
“Yes. I was totally into my work and I drifted apart from my brother years ago. When I got the diagnosis, I thought I need to hide that from everyone. I wanted to live on like I did before. But that wasn’t possible,” Sho explained. He made a little pause, and Jun had the feeling that it was hard for Sho to talk about that time back then. “It was almost too late when I finally found the courage to talk with my family about it.”   
  
“What happened then?” Jun asked.   
  
He could see Sho smiling at him. Sho looked up. His eyes were sad, even though he had overcome his sickness. “Kame shouted at me, and in the end he hit me quite hard.” Sho said. “He doesn’t look like, but he’s pretty strong, and his punches are really painful.”   
  
“You overcame all your problems?”   
  
“Yes. But not before we hadn’t talked about everything properly. I think Kame feared that you and Aiba would end up like we almost did,” Sho said. “I think Kame often thought about the worst case scenario. He told me that he’d have hated me forever when the worst would have happened and I would have kept silent about everything.” Sho rubbed over his arm. “He just wanted to help, and so did Nino.”   
  
Jun sighed. It made sense, at least a bit. “But you could have told us directly. Why this whole mess?”   
  
Sho shrugged. “It sounded adventurous. And Kame wanted Aiba to make a little holiday. He would have never agreed to go on a trip, if he had known about it.”   
  
“No, probably not. And me neither,” Jun answered. “So I got totally tricked by you.”   
  
Sho leaned forward. Jun felt a cold shiver running down his spine when he saw Sho’s dark eyes resting on him. This intense glare in Sho’s eyes was amazing, but also mysterious.   
  
“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t have any interest in you,” Sho said.   
  
Jun blushed at that. His heartbeat rose. “But you said you got asked to do this?”   
  
Sho smiled at him. “Yes, but the one thing doesn’t exclude the other, right?”   
  
Before Jun could say something, Sho continued. “Come. I bring you back to the resort. You should explain Aiba what’s going on here.”   
  
“Okay,” Jun just said.   
  
~~~  
  
Aiba stared at Jun. That couldn’t be the truth behind the whole Sho-story. “They did this?”   
  
Jun nodded. “Yes.”   
  
Aiba pulled the bathrobe closer around his neck. He was freezing, even though it was still warm outside. He had to be mad with Nino and Kame, but he couldn’t. Thanks to them he found the courage to talk with Jun. “These brats,” he finally just said.   
  
“But you are thankful?” Jun wanted to know.   
  
Aiba smiled at him. “Yes. I think I would have never told you about it, until you would have found out on your own.”   
  
“Why?” Jun asked.   
  
“What?”   
  
Jun looked at him. “Why were you so afraid of telling me?”   
  
Aiba sighed. He knew that this question would come. “You know the whole fact about our relationship was bothering me. I didn’t know how you would react to it. Maybe I feared you’d push me away?”   
  
Jun stared at him. Aiba could feel some tears coming up in him. Shit … he hated being a crybaby. Aiba started nibbling on his lower lip. He tried supressing his tears, but he knew that never worked out. “How can you think something like this?” Jun asked.   
  
Aiba just shrugged. “You are stupid, Masaki. Really.”   
  
“I think I didn’t want to be the weak one again. I wanted to show that I can handle things on my own,” Aiba confessed. He had always been the weak one, and he didn’t want to bother anyone now.   
  
“Okay, let’s stop this. You are really an idiot,” Jun started.   
  
“You…” Aiba said, but Jun interrupted him immediately.   
  
“You can’t think that you need to go through this on your own? There’s Nino, who’ll get on your nerves till you are back home. Then there’s Satoshi, who’ll probably place his easel in your hospital room to share time with you. And I’ll stay at your bed from the very first second of visiting time, till the very last second. So, don’t think you get away alone here,” Jun said.   
  
“Thank you,” Aiba just said in the end.   
  
~~~  
  
“That was your big secret?” Ohno finally said. Now he knew why Kame was the way he was. “That’s why you are such a strange artist.”   
  
Kame looked at him. “Sorry, I didn’t want to say something rude, but already when I painted you, I had the feeling that there is something off with you. It’s the whole thing with your brother, which is still on your mind?”   
  
Kame nodded. “It’s getting better, but I still think a lot about it. Especially after I got to know about Aiba, it came back to my mind.”   
  
Ohno stepped closer to Kame. They looked at the picture of the brothers without saying anything. It was such an intense picture. Kame would have never been able to describe all his feelings like he had painted them in this. Ohno tilted his head. “It means a lot to me that you showed me this picture.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“This picture is like a picture to your soul. It shows all the feelings you have and had. The whole desperation, sadness, frustration, hope, anger and so on. Right now I feel like I am reading your secret diary,” Ohno answered.   
  
He could feel Kame’s hand brushing his. He smiled at that and stretched his fingers a bit to get a hold of Kame’s. Kame’s hand felt warm and the feeling spread in Ohno’s body.   
  
~~~  
  
“Can I really leave you alone for another three hours?” Jun asked his brother.   
  
They had dinner on the balcony when Jun got the message that Sho wanted to see him down at the sea in one hour.   
  
“Sure, go and clear things up.” Aiba smiled. “If you ask me, I think …”   
  
Jun sighed. “I don’t ask you, stupid older brother.”   
  
“I think he likes you,” Aiba ended his sentence without listening to Jun.   
  
Jun grumbled. He didn’t want to hear something like this. He just went to this invitation to close the case called Sho. It was the only reason, and nothing else. His fast heartbeat and his sweaty hands had nothing to do with it.   
  
Jun passed the bar and the terrace with the big swimming pool. Through a small path he reached the beach. There was a blanket on the ground and Sho was already waiting for him there. It was early in the evening, but the sun was already disappearing behind the horizon.   
  
“You wanted to talk with me?” Jun said. He didn’t sit down, but waited for Sho to answer.   
  
“Hello, I am Sakurai Sho, I am the owner of this resort,” Sho started.   
  
“What?” Jun asked.   
  
“What’s your name?”   
  
“Matsumoto Jun. Sho, what’s going on here?” Jun said.   
  
“Sit down, Jun. I really want to talk with you,” Sho smiled at him.   
  
Jun had no idea what was going on here, but he just did what Sho asked him to. He sat down and waited.   
  
“I am a little idiot, you know. But maybe if you know me better, you can forgive me?” Sho asked.   
  
“Start anew, right?” Jun smiled. He had the plan to make a cut, to say Sho that they’d go back to Tokyo tomorrow, and he should never call him again. But right in the moment he had seen Sho here at the beach, he knew that this was not possible.   
  
It was love at first sight, Jun couldn’t deny it. “You are a big idiot. It will be a stony, hard way to convince me that you aren’t a total moron.”   
  
“Challenge accepted.” Sho smiled. He took the two glasses of wine and handed one to Jun.   
  
They sat there and watched the sun turning the red sky black. First they didn’t talk with each other.  
They just enjoyed the calm atmosphere around them.   
  
“I’ll be more often in Tokyo from next month on,” Sho finally said.   
  
“Why?” Jun asked.   
  
“I open a new resort near Tokyo. I need to be there for the whole time at the beginning,” Sho explained. “Do you think we can meet up more often then?”   
  
Jun smiled at him. “Maybe.”   
  
“Good. For now I can live with this answer.” Sho nodded. “I’ll bring you back to your room now.”   
  
“I find the way, you really don’t have to,” Jun said. He felt embarrassed when someone was guiding him home.   
  
“I insist.” Sho stood up and helped Jun stand up.   
  
They walked back to the hotel. Jun felt the bubbly feeling returning to his body. Of course Sho had lied to him, but maybe his intention extended from just bringing Jun closer to Aiba to bringing Jun back to his brother, and make Jun fall for him, because he already liked Jun.   
  
“Good night, Sho-kun,” Jun said and opened the door to his room.   
  
“I am in Tokyo on Monday, can I call you?” Sho wanted to know.   
  
“Sure,” Jun said.   
  
He wanted to close the door when he felt Sho grabbing his arm. He pulled him out of the room again, and wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist. “I am sorry for the whole mess,” Sho whispered into Jun’s ear.   
  
Jun could feel Sho’s breath tickling in his neck. It was like little electric impulses on his skin. “It’s okay.” Jun said. He leaned into the embrace.   
  
Jun closed his eyes when he felt Sho’s hands on his face, stroking his cheeks softly. He felt like exploding when Sho’s lips met his. It was a sweet and tender kiss. A little careful at the beginning, like the both of them didn’t know if it was okay to do this. When Jun felt Sho’s tongue brushing his lips, he opened his mouth to let Sho deepen their kiss.   
  
When they broke the kiss Jun had the feeling that hours had passed. He felt his face burning from the sensation in him.   
  
“Till Monday,” Sho said. He left a last peck on Jun’s lips before he turned to leave him there.   
  
“Yes,” Jun said before he slipped into his room. “Yes … what a stupid answer,” he whispered to his own.   
  
“I guess it was successful,” Jun heard his brother yawning.   
  
Jun blushed even more. “Yeah, guess so,” Jun replied.   
  
“I am happy about that.” Jun looked at Aiba. He had already been asleep. Aiba smiled at him with small, tired eyes.   
  
“Me too,” Jun said. “But now let’s sleep,” Jun said. The feeling of being in a big pink bubble stayed till he fell asleep early in the morning. The whole story was weird and just unbelievable, but maybe it would end in a new adventure waiting for him.  
  
______  
  
  
**_9 months later_**  
  
Jun was walking down the street. He was already late, but work was almost killing him. “I am home,” he yelled, when he entered the apartment.   
  
“I am in the kitchen,” Jun heard Sho saying.   
  
Jun peeked into the kitchen. He sneaked behind Sho and looked over his shoulder. “You cooked?”   
  
Sho turned. He placed a kiss on Jun’s nose and pulled him closer. “You really think that I’d cook?”   
  
“I fear, but I hope you didn’t,” Jun grinned. He shifted when he felt Sho tickling him. “Hey, let me.” Jun pouted.   
  
Sho let Jun go off. He took a bag from the cupboard and showed it to Jun. “Oh, that’s the new delivery service. They have great Italian food,” Jun said.   
  
“Yes,” Sho started. “That’s where I ordered things.” Sho confessed.   
  
Jun placed a kiss on Sho’s lips. “Perfect. They’ll love it.”   
  
~~~  
  
Aiba stood up. He had slept almost the whole day. He still felt spent and tired.   
  
“Are you sure you want to go?” Aiba looked up. He turned in the bed till he sat at the border of it.   
  
“Yes, I am sure. It’s Jun’s party after all. I don’t want to miss that,” Aiba said.   
  
Aiba stood up and everything started spinning. “Shall I help you?”   
  
“Yes, thank you Ryo.”   
  
Ryo stepped next to Aiba and wrapped his arm around Aiba’s waist to help him to the bathroom. “Do you really think it’s a good idea?”   
  
“I just need some time when I stand up. I feel weak, but it’s okay when I am awake and up,” Aiba explained.   
  
He had finished his therapy and the surgery four months ago had gone well. He still needed to take a lot of medicine, but he had defeated the sickness almost completely. He just needed some time to recover.   
  
Aiba sat on the border of the bathtub and took the little boxes with his medicine. Five red pills – two yellow ones – three white ones. Four times every day the same procedure. Aiba sighed.   
  
He could feel Ryo’s hand on his back. He knelt down in front of Aiba, his forehead touching Aiba’s. “Not long anymore. You are done with this crap soon.”   
  
Ryo smiled at him. He placed a kiss on Aiba’s lips, and let his hand roam over Aiba’s back again.   
  
“Thank you, Ryo,” Aiba smiled. Ryo and the others had been there for him during the whole time. They had visited him, taken care of him, and had spent time with him. Soon after Aiba had started the therapy he had realized that there was more between him and Ryo, and even though the timing was worst, they decided to give this a try.   
  
“Let’s get ready to go to your brother’s place.” Ryo smiled.   
  
~~~  
  
“You know that you have only twenty minutes till we need to go,” Kame giggled when Ohno placed kisses down his belly.   
  
“That’s enough time,” Ohno said.   
  
“Don’t be silly, Satoshi. We get ready now. Jun doesn’t invite us every day, so come on.” Kame pushed Ohno down from him and started angling for his clothes.   
  
Ohno grumbled. He hadn’t seen Kame for two weeks, because he had been on an exhibition in Korea. And now he needed to go to this party. In the end he got up and searched for his clothes. “Okay, I go to take a shower now. But tonight, when we come back from this party, you can’t push me away anymore.”   
  
Kame smiled at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll be the one to get jumped.”   
  
Ohno grinned and turned to go to the bathroom.   
  
~~~  
  
Jun opened the door. “Hey,” he smiled.   
  
“Hey, brother,” Aiba said. Jun felt a cold shiver when he saw that Ryo had to support Aiba to walk into the apartment. Of course it was better than it had been weeks ago, but it was still hard for him to see Aiba like that. He had the mask around his mouth to prevent catching a cold or any other disease. His face was pale and his eyes small and tired.   
  
Sho helped Aiba to the living room while Jun and Ryo stayed back in the corridor. Jun waited till the others were gone before he asked, “Is really everything okay? He looks bad?”   
  
Ryo smiled at him. He touched Jun’s shoulder friendly. “He feels better every day. It’s just a slow progress, and sometimes Masaki forces himself too much. But I take care of him.”   
  
“I know,” Jun replied. “I am glad that everything is getting back to normal now.”   
  
“What is normal? We have never been normal,” Ohno looked around the corner of the kitchen’s door.   
  
“That’s true,” Jun said. They laughed about that.   
  
“How’s Nino doing?” Kame wanted to know. He appeared right behind Ohno.   
  
“Last thing I heard was that Nino is still waiting.” Ryo shrugged.   
  
They walked up to the living room, where Aiba and Sho had taken place at the dining table. “I think the baby will come tonight.” Aiba had taken away the mask and smiled at Jun.   
  
“I hope you are right. Otherwise he’ll get on our nerves for another day. And honestly, 9 months are pretty much enough,” Ohno sighed.   
  
The others laughed. “He won’t stop, you know that, right? The horror just started,” Jun said.   
  
“Gosh. Give me some alcohol,” Ohno moaned. “I think I can’t stand this,” he added.   
  
Jun felt a warm feeling in his body. He could feel Sho’s hand brushing his thigh innocently. This was just perfect. He could see Aiba and Ryo sitting close to each other. His brother would become healthy again, and he had someone next to him, that made Jun happy. Ohno and Kame seemed happy, though they didn’t talk much about their relationship, and in the end Jun didn’t want to know what they were doing privately. He had heard some things from Nino and he didn’t want to know anything further. And Nino was at the hospital now – waiting for his first child to be born.   
  
Things couldn’t be better right now, and he hoped that it would stay like this forever.  
  
  
 **A/N:** So that's it ... I hope you enjoyed the multi chapter and thanks to all of you for reading it. :) See you in the next one 


End file.
